The many misadventures of Sonic and Rainbow
by mb7 and mb6
Summary: Sonic and Rainbow are roommates for college and besides the butthurt teachers, their friends who are constantly screwing them up and their next door annoying neighbor, Mario, what can go wrong? Constructive criticism is welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: in this story, sonic and rainbow dash are in there human form and the rest of their friends are the same. Bear in mind that I am not a brony and six is not a pegasister so rainbow and her friends might be OOC. Since grammar is not my strong point, don't expect this to be perfect. Besides that, enjoy!

College is tough these days and sonic and rainbow knows firsthand. They share apartments and share the same mean, ugly teachers who constantly gives their students (most partially sonic and rainbow) projects after projects, testes after testes. At least their classes are like 30 minutes each. Today, sonic was snoozing comfortably on the couch in the apartment when rainbow came in with a big box in her hands. She sighed and put the box down and banged on the wall near the couch to wake up sonic.

Rainbow: WAKE UP!

Sonic: *jumps up in surprise* GAH! wha..

Rainbow: we have work to do, remember?

Sonic: oh yeah….*gets up and stretch* what's with the box?

Rainbow: our project, anyway c'mon. I want to show you something outside.

Sonic: okay *put his blue jacket on and heads out with rainbow*


	2. Chapter 2

-The next day-

Rainbow: Damn it, Sonic! Why did you make us late?!

Sonic: I don't know! What happened to our project?!

Rainbow: Don't you remember?!

-Flashback-

Rainbow is lead sonic to the front of the complex to show him their project, a miniature replica of Mobius, but it wasn't done yet. It wasn't tiny; it was around the same size as Rainbow. Rainbow smiled at her work.

Rainbow: so what do you think?

Sonic: it looks amazing! How did you make it? *look at it closely*

Rainbow: had some help from TL (twilight sparkle)

Sonic: cool, I have the written por….

Mario randomly comes behind the sphere

Mario: hello!

Sonic & Rainbow: MARIO!

Mario: what?

Sonic: just….just go before you mess something up

Mario: no worries! *puts his hand on the sphere and the sphere starts rolling down hill*

Rainbow: NO! *flies after it*

Sonic: Mario, I am going to kill you when back!

Mario: wait! One thing first

Sonic: WHAT?!

Mario: *pulls out his phone and plays the Benny Hills theme*

Sonic: screw you Mario! *runs after the ball*

After running for a few seconds, sonic sees rainbow trying to keep the paper-made sphere from falling into the near-by river.

Rainbow: curse my lack of muscles! Sonic, little help! *struggles to push the ball away from the river*

Sonic: I'm here! *pulls the spheres* there, I think we are good!

Rainbow: *pants* damn it, Mario

Mario: *runs after them* hey guys, wait for me!

Sonic: *eyes shot open* OH JESUS NO STOP! *gets in front of Mario's path*

Mario: WOAH! *crash into sonic and they hit the sphere into the river*

Rainbow: *blank stare and a twitching eye*

Mario: …..whoops *runs*

Sonic: at least I still got the written part

Rainbow: that's the ONLY good thing.

-Present-

Sonic: oh yeah…

Rainbow: DANG IT! The bell is about to ring!

Sonic: Full speed then!

They made it to the class in the nick of time.


	3. Rainbow's stomach problems part 1

Tonight is a big night for the students of the T.J. community college. Knuckles (the party boy) have convinced the teachers and principle to host the 16th annual party. Normal, these parties would be crazy and if I say crazy, I MEAN crazy! Rainbow would usually go to these types of parties, but while they were eating at McDonalds….

Rainbow: so, are you going?

Sonic: nah decided to sit this one out.

Rainbow: *face drop* WHAT?! I thought you, out of all of the funniest people to be around with, would go!

Sonic: I would but I am not going to get wasted tonight. I'll just be at the apartment listening to creepypastas.

Rainbow: alright *stuff her face with fries* these things need ketchup, be right back.

Sonic: alright

Rainbow walks up the counter and asks for some ketchup packs, but the cashier was a dick and decided to pick the EXTREME hot sauce packs and just for a FYI, hot sauce upsets rainbow's stomach A LOT. Without knowing, she took them and poured it all over her fries and ate a hand full. On the way to the complex, rainbow's stomach started to growl uncomfortably, but she shook it off. When her and Sonic got to the rooms, however, things go bad.

To be continued


	4. Rainbow's stomach problems part 2

Rainbow: JESUS what did I eat?!

Rainbow was in the bathroom, pooping her heart out. Sonic was just at the door, handing her medicine to help her "problem".

Sonic: how did this happen?

Rainbow: I don't…..know…OW DAMN IT!

Sonic: looks like no party for you then

Rainbow: NO I CAN MAKE IT…..*grunts*

Sonic: yeaaah…no. Tails will record the only party for me.

Rainbow: *sighs* fine. Hand me my pills

Sonic: here

-Few hours later-

Rainbow: feels good to get all that out

Sonic: you had to say that while I'm eating, huh? *puts burger down*

Rainbow: sorry. Hey, what are you doing?

Sonic: looking up creepypastas

Rainbow: cool I'm with ya

a/n: sorry for the short chapters typed in a rush


	5. The Aftermath

Galaxysonic: no he was on the outside of the door

bronysonicfan0000: thanks! We are trying to update this daily

* * *

**-The next day, in class-**

Pinkie: woah…my head….

Knuckles: why is everything spinning?

Applejack: too…much….Pepsi…and….Coke…. *holds her stomach and groans*

Sonic: see, rainbow? This is why I don't go to those types of parties!

Rainbow: my god guys. *looks at of her friends* Fluttershy, are you alright?

Fluttershy: *dry voice* no my voice is gone!

Sonic: how the heck did that happened?

Tails: here, just watch the CD

Sonic: tails, how are you feeling?

Tails: I'm fine. I didn't go overboard like these guys

TL: HEY! Don't talk about…..uh-oh not again! * ran to the trashcan and vomited loudly*

Tails: yeeeaaaahhhhhh….. Anyway just watch it to see what happened

Sonic: got it *put the CD in his bag*

The teacher, professor discord, walks into class, only to get hit with the bad breathes of the students

Discord: Jesus Christ. Alright, alright I need all of y'all are freakin' wasted and trashed the school; the principle wants me to pick the trash team. Rainbow dash and Sonic

Rainbow: WOOOOW! REALLY?!

Sonic: WHY US?!

Discord: because you two aren't wasted like these guys

Sonic: *facepalm* ow, that hurt

Rainbow: maybe you shouldn't do that, don't you think?

Sonic: hey, shut up!

Discord hands them cleaning supplies

Rainbow: *sighs* what a minute, we get to ditch class?!

Discord: for once in your pathetic life, yes

Rainbow: YAY! *takes broom and flies out*

Sonic: *sighs and takes mop*

While they were clean around the bathroom area, they encountered one of the popular teens, Scourge. Sonic sighs at the site of him.

Scourge: well, well *smirk*

Sonic: what the heck do you want?

Scourge: chill dude. I just want to give you something.

Sonic: what?

Scourge: *throws him a card*

Sonic: *catches it* it's from Amy

Scourge: she said it was for you if you came to the party. I would opened it at my place because she was drunk when she made that.

Sonic: fine then, thanks


	6. Fluttershy appears

**captainawsum9999: I know he is I just wanted to add him**

* * *

Sonic and Rainbow rushed home late at night after hours of cleaning and they both collapsed of the big couch, feeling very exhausted.

Rainbow: my god. *pants* Now I can go to sleep in peace

Sonic: you can go to sleep if you want to; I am going… what the heck? Where's my laptop?

Rainbow: didn't you leave it on the table when we left?

Sonic: I thought I did. Unless… freakin' Mario!

Rainbow: of course

Sonic stormed to Mario's door and banged on it. Mario opened the door while in his PJs

Mario: keep it down will ya? People are trying to sleep!

Sonic: give me back my laptop

Mario: oh yeah. Be right back

Mario went back inside but hasn't come back out in 20 minutes. Sonic grew furious and impatient, he kicked the door open and took back and saw Mario passed out on his couch, drooling.

Sonic: freakin' moron!

Sonic went back to his place to see rainbow passed out peacefully on the couch. He put down his laptop on the table and carried rainbow to her bed then he went to bed.

**-The next morning-**

It was the weekend and sonic and rainbow had no plans. Rainbow was on the couch watching wipe-out, bored out of her mind. Sonic wake up and saw her on the couch.

Sonic: hey

Rainbow: morning

Sonic: any plans for today?

Rainbow: not a single one

Sonic: ok how about me watch how the party went down?

Rainbow: ok

Sonic put the disk in his laptop and start it up, but before they got to watch it, they get a knock on the door.

Sonic: who could that be?

Rainbow: don't know, I'll check

Rainbow answered the door and it was Fluttershy.

Rainbow: Hey Fluttershy, what's up?

Fluttershy: *voice still out* hey I need yours and Sonics help

Rainbow: sure come in

Flutter (that is what I'll be calling her) came in and sat on the couch.

Sonic: whatcha' need?

Flutter: you see, a few days ago before the party, I got my own solo in my chorus show. Ms. Elise said this could boost up my confidence

Rainbow: yeah? Go on

Flutter: and my voice is out! I need your help to get it back!

Sonic: ok I will help out

Rainbow: same here

Flutter: YAY! Thanks guys!


	7. voice back

**TheGuyFromMinecraft: he will be in this**

**Galaxysonic: no….maybe**

**captainawsum9999: thanks! She is one of our favorite princesses**

**Chocos Forever: soon…..soon**

**shadows being: she is in this**

* * *

Rainbow went into the bathroom and brought out a mini flashlight. Flutter looked confused while sonic was reading the note scourge gave him

Sonic: Jesus Amy, what were you drinking when you made this?

Rainbow: alright flutter, you ready?

Flutter: are you sure you know what you're doing?

Rainbow: have I ever been wrong to you?

Flutter: do you really want me to answer that?

Rainbow: shut up and open your mouth

She does so and rainbow looked into her mouth

Rainbow: I think I see the problem

Sonic: really?

Rainbow: I think I see something

Flutter: *freaks out a bit*

Rainbow: sonic, hand me some tiny pliers

Sonic: got it *hands her some pliers*

Rainbow: alright hold still

Sonic held the flashlight while rainbow used the pliers to retrieve the object in flutter's throat. Flutter was shaking, but rainbow successfully got the object out.

Sonic: the heck is that?

Rainbow: don't know, don't care * throws it into the trash* how do you feel?

Flutter: I don't know. Wait yay!

Sonic: sing for us!

Flutter: ok *clears throat* **We were as one babe**

**For a moment in time**

**And it seemed everlasting**

**That you would always be mine**

**Now you wanna be free**

**So I'll let you fly**

**'Cause I know in my heart babe**

**Our love will never die**

Rainbow: O.O that was beautiful

Sonic: expect us to be at your show

Flutter: thanks guys! *rush out of the apartment*

Rainbow: can we watch the CD without any more freakin' irruptions?

Sonic: fine

**a/n: this is probably not the best chapter because i type this in a rush :/ sorry guys **


	8. The party Part 1

Sonic: ready to see what happened?

Rainbow: yeah

Sonic hit play and started the video

_Tails: hey sonic. I'll be filming the party. Right now, I am in cream's mom's car on the way to school. Cream is the backseat *points camera at cream* she is coming along_

_Cream: hey, Mr. sonic_

_Tails: and Mrs. V driving us there *points camera at Vanilla*_

_Vanilla: hello sonic_

_Tails: so are you coming to the party with us?_

_Vanilla: no I have work to do at my house_

_Tails: *points camera back at him* the school is just around the corner, so I'll just share my thoughts of how this thing going to go down_

Sonic: dang it tails! Really?

Rainbow: shut up and listen!

_Tails: I think that this might suck, completely because looking in the past…_

_Cream: *making faces in the background without tails noticing*_

_Tails: the T.J. community school was known for its crappy parties. But who knows, I can be wrong._

_Vanilla: tails, you are wrong. Look._

_Tails faced the school to see multiple lights flashing, loud music and screaming._

_Tails & Cream: wow_

_Vanilla: have fun, you two!_

Rainbow paused the video

Sonic: what the heck, rainbow?!

Rainbow: I need to grab some popcorn and a soda. This might get interesting.

Sonic: ok. Toss me my cherry cola in there

Rainbow: you got it *toss the can to him*

After cooking the popcorn, sonic and rainbow shared it and resumed to video

_Tails: ok we are about to head in…._

_Tails and Cream sees Mario and Luigi coming up to them on Luigi's motorcycle._

_Luigi: hello there, tails!_

_Tails: what's up?_

_Mario: c'mon Luigi! All you can eat buffet, here we come!_

_Both of them rush inside_

_Tails: alright, you ready, Cream?_

_Cream: yes, I am!_

* * *

**a/n: I am going to split the party into chapters**


	9. The party Part 2

**a/n: sorry for the delayed chapter. I got busy at home with back-to-school shopping, clothes, etc.**

**Dylan the super hedgehog: even though I somewhat agree with you, I don't think Mario is all that retarded, the two Mario characters I think are retarded is the airhead princess and the stupid fungus toad**

**shadows being: it's a habit of mine to write short chapters**

**captainawsum9999: good**

**Chocos Forever: like I said, it's a habit**

* * *

_When Tails and Cream entered the building, they was greeted with loud music (knuckles was the DJ) and near the entrance, Applejack was in the middle of a juggin' contest with Vector, cream was amazed at this so tails decided to stay and cheer applejack on._

_Crowd: GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!_

_Both of them were drinking a barrel full of Coke-Cola and applejack came out victorious._

_Applejack: WOOOO!_

_Tails: wow, I'm speechless…._

_Applejack: don't underestimate me, honey!_

_Vector: Crap…._

_Applejack suddenly let out a HUGE burp and the room want silent_

_Applejack: THAT WAS AWESOME!_

_Everyone cheered for her and carried her off_

_Tails: *pointes camera at himself* apple have a big stomach_

_Tails and cream made their way to the dance floor in the gym and saw flutter singing to her heart's content. She was singing some type of heavy metal sing. People were seriously getting down. Pinkie, the one who own the dance floor, was doing moves no one else were ever do. She ended with a perfect split and back up to her feet again. Tails and Cream clapped._

_Tails: pretty good pinkie!_

_Pinkie: thanks, tails!_

_Cream: this party is fun, but where is Rarity? I want to give her something_

_Pinkie: I think I saw her rushing to the bathroom. She pushed everyone and everything out of her way_

_Tails: wow Rarity…_

_Cream: I'll go find her_

_Tails: ok I'll keep filming_

_Pinkie: and I'll keep dancing! *headspins back to the dance floor*_

_*cream went to find Rarity while pinkie dances*_

_Tails: I'm hungry_


	10. The party part 3

Cream went into the girls bathroom (tails is gone and this is off camera BTW) and saw Rarity washing her mouth out in the sink and at the same time, trying to clean off a stain on her dress.

Cream: Rarity, are you alright?

Rarity: no! I just ate some disguising food in the cafeteria and some retard spilled mustard on my dress! *scrubs the spot frantically*

Cream: Rarity, I think you're just overreacting

Rarity: *gives Cream a death stare*

Cream: ok maybe not, chill. Anyway, I want to give you something.

Rarity: what is it? It will probably just be a…..

Cream hands a chaos emerald to Rarity

Rarity: wha… Cream, really?

Cream: yes you are a very nice friend to me so I want you to have it

Rarity: *takes it* I…I don't know what to say… *hugs Cream*

Cream: thanks!

Rarity: no, thank you *kiss her on the forehead*

Cream: *blushes and walks out*

Rarity was left there with a big smile on her face. Tails was in the cafeteria eating some chicken fingers

_Tails: so anyway sonic, flutter is yelling as hard as she can. She wants to be a singer I think._

_Flutter was in the back ground singing._

_Flutter: WHOOO! GOOD NIGHT, T.J COMMIUNTY SCHOOL!_

_Tails: anyway I have yet to find Amy and….._

_TL: tails, who are you talking to?_

_Tails jumped at Twilight's sudden appearance_

_Tails: I was talking to sonic, he couldn't make it here_

_TL: ok, mind if I hang with you?_

_Tails: no_

_TL: anyway, seen Rainbow?_

_Tails: she had stomach problems so she stayed home_

_TL: oh wow, ok. I want to give you something._

_Tails: ok_

_TL winked at him and he blushed a bit._

_TL: follow me_

sonic paused the video with a WTF face.

Rainbow: what?!

Sonic: Tails got lucky


	11. The party Part 4

**captainawsum9999: good idea for a flashback, but the race seems cliché to me**

**And for obvious reasons, I am not going to include the part with Tails and Twilight**

_Tails followed TL and he ran into Cream_

_Cream: hey tails!_

_Tails: *still blushing* cream, I need you to record for me_

_Cream: why?_

_Tails: I have some….personal things to do *hands Cream the camera* keep recording_

_Cream: you got it!_

_Tails went into the backroom with TL_

_Cream: should I spy on them? Nah_

_Cream went to the bar and got some apple juice, while drinking she saw Amy who was drunk as freak._

_Cream: hi Amy!_

_Amy: oh hey cr-cream!_

_Cream: *step back from Amy* your drunk, aren't you?_

_Amy: what, me? *hiccup* noooo….._

_Cream:…..alright_

_Cream sees Mario and Luigi on the far right of the table, equally drunk_

_Cream: man, is everyone getting wasted here?_

_Amy: no *hiccup* rouge is in the back, making more food. I am…..also making son*hiccup*ic a card! And by the way *gets close the Cream's ear, much to Cream's discomfort* I think sonic likes that tramp rainbow dash_

Both Sonic and Rainbow was speechless after what Amy just said

_Cream: good to know…..I'm going to see what Rouge is up to._

_Cream bolted to the kitchen, trying to get away for the drunken Amy. She sees Rouge struggling to put the meats in the grease._

_Cream: need help?_

_Rouge: yeah, thanks sweetie_

_Cream: *puts meat in grease* anyway why are you working back here?_

_Rouge: I have too. They needed extra help._

_Cream: ok_

**A/N: just to clear some this up, here is what sonic and his friends look like in human form. The MLP girls have the appearance of from The Equestian Girls.**

**Sonic – long blue spiky hair blue striped shirt with a dark blue and skinny jeans and his trademark shoes**

**Tails – short yellow hair white shirt with blue overalls and his normal shoes**

**Knuckles – red dreadlocks a red vast with no shirt under it black jeans and his normal shoes**

**Amy- same dress and boots and pink hair**

**Cream- same dress and have brown hair and two long ponytails**

**Rouge- same dress and white hair**


	12. The party Part 5

_Cream walked out of the kitchen after helping out Rouge and ran into Tails_

_Cream: hey Tails!_

_Tails: *pants* hi…Cream. Why are you covered in grease?_

_Cream: I was helping Rouge. How was your time with TL?_

_Tails:….Well, it was….fun…_

_Cream: Ok! *hands Tails the camera* I'm going to go dance with Pinkie! *runs to the dance floor*_

_Tails: *points camera at himself* so sonic, this party is actually fun. Its 12:58 now and it should be warping up now._

_Everyone heard sirens going off outside and everyone freaked out_

_Tails: what the heck? Sorry Sonic, I have to stop the video here!_

Video ends

Sonic:….

Rainbow:….

**-In school-**

Sonic walking into first period (rainbow is not in this class) and was greeted by Tails

Tails: hey Sonic!

Sonic: I need to talk to you

Tails: *eyes widen* you saw the video, didn't you?

Sonic: WHY THE FREAK DID THE POLICE ARRIVED?!

Tails: calm down, sonic. It was a false alarm.

Sonic: what?

Tails: they thought someone brought illegal drugs to the party, but no one did.

Sonic: oh ok.

Amy popped up behind Sonic (sonic is single BTW)

Amy: hey Sonic!

Sonic faced away from Amy

Amy: what's wrong?

Tails: *whispered in Amy's ear about what happened at the party*

Amy: *eyes widen*

**A/N: another rushed chapter :/ **


	13. Confession

**-In Rainbow's first period-**

Rainbow walked in class and sat in her seat, trying to look as normal as possible but….

TL: hey Dashie!

Rainbow: oh….hey….

TL: what's up?

Rainbow: um…the usual.

TL: everything okay?

Rainbow: yeah except you "did" Tails

TL: *blushes* what are you talking about?

Rainbow can obviously tell that she was lying

Rainbow: I know what you two did

TL: we didn't do anything!

Rainbow: yeah right

TL: plus, how would you know? You weren't at the party!

Rainbow: I didn't say anything about the party…

TL: *blushes more* _thinking: SHIT! How did she know?!_

Rainbow: don't play dumb with me, I know you two did it

Pinkie: did what?

Rainbow: where the heck did you come from?!

Pinkie: from my house

Rainbow:…anyway,

TL: fine then, you caught me, we did.

Rainbow: that is all I wanted to know


	14. Uncomfortable lunchtime

**A/N: I typed the last chapter in a rush b/c my stomach was not feeling well. Because the last chapter was short I will post the next one ~mb7**

**-Lunchroom-**

Pinkie was eating the cafeteria's pizza (one of the very few people who would eat them) and flutter came and greeted her.

Flutter: hey pinkie

Pinkie: HI! Not eating?

Flutter: no just got something on my mind.

Pinkie: TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME!

Flutter: ok, ok. You see, I got a solo in my chorus show

Pinkie: and?

Flutter: and I feel like I might embarrass myself or mess up or….

Pinkie put her finger against Flutter's mouth

Pinkie: I know your problem. After school, drop by my place.

Flutter: ok

**-On the other side of the cafeteria-**

Sonic was eating his turkey sandwich when Amy came and sat next to him

Sonic:…

Amy: *sighs* just listen

Sonic: I'm all ears

Amy: what I said at the party, I didn't mean it! I swear!

Sonic: don't tell me that, tell rainbow. She's pissed at you.

Amy: alright *walks towards Rainbow and Rarity*

Rarity: *sees Amy walking towards them* you are going to have to talk to her in some point in time

Rainbow: yeah you're right

Rarity: and speak of the devil, here she comes!

Amy walks towards Rainbow's side and Rainbow face away from her

Amy: is anyone sitting here?

Rainbow: nah you can sit there

Amy: *took the seat* rainbow, just listen

Rainbow: I'm listening

**A/N: stomach is still hurting but I will still post this! Sorry for the cliffhanger!**


	15. Amy's luck

**A/N: bad news guys. Mb7 have a stomach virus. I am just hoping he will be alright. Until he gets better, I will take over the story ~mb6**

Amy explained it all to Rainbow.

Rainbow: so that's it? You were a drunken idiot?

Amy: yes! Please forgive me!

Rainbow: I don't know if I can.

Amy: PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!

Rainbow: *smirks* anything?

Amy: yes

Rarity: Amy, you shouldn't have said that….

Rainbow: after school, meet me at my place

Amy: ok

Rarity: and I am ignored

School is out for the day and sonic is chillin' at the apartment, playing super Mario world when a knock on a door happened

Rainbow: *walks from the back rooms* I'll get it *answers it* oh hey Amy.

Amy: hey. You told me to come here, right?

Rainbow: yep. In order to get my friendship back, you need to be my slave for tonight

Sonic quickly rushed over to the door and pulled Rainbow to the hallway

Sonic: excuse us for a moment. *whispering* what the heck are you doing?!

Rainbow: *whispering* just getting my temp. slave

Sonic: why are you taking avenge of Amy?!

Rainbow: because she nearly embarrassed me by saying I'm a tramp. I'm getting payback!

Sonic: oh my god, fine!

Rainbow: let's go Amy!

Amy: ok! *follows*

Sonic: *sighs* oh my god. Amy, can't you stand up for yourself?

**-Meanwhile-**

Flutter walk to Pinkie's house and knocked on the door. Pinkie opened the door and invited Flutter in.

Pinkie: glad you can make it! You ready?

Flutter: for what?

Pinkie: some test *smirks*

Flutter: oh-no


	16. To the mall!

**A/N: we've decided to throw in our OC in this.**

**Name: Amanda**

**Age: 19**

**Height: 6'2**

**Appearance: wears a green dress, have black skin, short black hair and red shoes**

**Brief description: she likes to goof off and have fun with her friends**

Rainbow and Amy went to the mall later that night

Amy: why are we here? I thought you will just make me do your chores or something

Rainbow: oh no. I want you to do stuff for me

Amy: which is?

Rainbow: I want you to buy me anything I want, and carry everything

Amy: *eyes widen* WHAT?! But….

Rainbow: or I can never speak to you again

Amy: *sighs* fine but I have a 600$ spending limit

Rainbow: good enough.

Rainbow and Amy walked into the mall only to bump into Amanda

Amy: oops, sorry

Amanda: it's cool. Hey, have seen you two from somewhere?

Rainbow: probably not

Amanda: oh yeah! I've seen you two in school!

Rainbow: never seen you before

Amanda: because I've just moved here. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Amanda. I moved here from New York.

Amy: cool! My name is Amy rose and this is Rainbow Dash

Rainbow: sup

Amanda: can I hang out with you guys?

Amy: sure!

Rainbow: whatever

**-Meanwhile-**

Pinkie: Fluttershy, come on!

Flutter: I'm sorry! I can't!

Pinkie: the only way you can gain confidence is to be brave on stage!

Flutter: I know but I just can't! *hides in a box*

Pinkie: do you want to disappoint Ms. Elise?

Flutter: …..no

Pinkie: then let's go! *drags flutter out the box*

Flutter: no! I change my mind! I can't take anymore pies to the face!

Pinkie: too bad! Let's go! *drags her to the stage*


	17. Break time for amy

Few hours have passed and Rainbow brought quite a few things:

A new punching bag 125$

A discounted WiiU 220$

A new laptop 390$

It was little above their budget but rainbow threw in some cash and they mange. Guess who had to carry it all. Due to her lack of muscles, Amy struggled to keep everything from hitting the ground (there were shopping carts, but Amy didn't notice them XD)

Amy: oh….dear….god….

Rainbow: c'mon Amy! Keep up!

Amanda: why are you doing this to her exactly?

Rainbow: she owns me big time!

Amanda: well fine then. Anyway, you two want something to eat? I'll pay

Rainbow: no. let Amy pay

Amy: YOU'VE ALREADY BURNED THOUGH ALL OF MY MONEY, DAMN IT!

Rainbow: oh yeah

Amanda: like I said, I'll pay

They were eating at the mall square café.

Amanda: so are you done torturing Amy?

Rainbow: yeah *looks at Amy* I forgive you

Amy: good to know *rest her head on the table* my arms feels like noodles

**-Meanwhile-**

Flutter: I know that you'll be back boy

When your days and your nights get a little bit cold…..

Pinkie: *throws a pie at her face*

Flutter: WHY PINKIE WHY?!

Pinkie: you need to be focus in any type of problems. Now, try it again!

**-Meanwhile, again-**

Sonic ran into Celestia's castle, waiting for a face-off

Celestia: so you have finally arrived

Sonic: I always keep my promise

Celestia: very well. Shall we begin?

Celestia charge up her power. The ground shook as she charged. It didn't take long for her to charged at Sonic. He did the super peel-out to get out of the way, but Sonic his guard down and got hit by her horn blast. Sonic was destroyed.

Sonic threw his controller in anger

Sonic: god damnit! I can never beat her.

**A/N: it was probably not needed for the sonic scene there, but I wanted to throw that in ~mb6**


	18. New Tournament!

captainawsum9999: just playing on a TTT private server

Ashley Tigers: thanks and we decided to put that in

A/N: good news guys. I got some medicine for my virus and should go away in a few weeks! ~mb7

Rainbow came home later that night to hear Sonic at the top of his lungs for being RDMed.

Rainbow: *came in* why the heck are you yelling for?

Sonic: freaking Luna RDM me!

Luna: *on Skype* did not!

Sonic: did too! Even Celestia saw that!

Celestia: I am not a part of this argument

Cadance: can we just get back to the game?

Rainbow: *rolls her eyes* I'm going into the back to play my new WiiU

Sonic: ok. Now Luna, let's just try to work together, ok?

Luna: whatever *goes back to killing Sonic*

Sonic: FFFFFUUUUUUUU-

When Rainbow made it to her room, she closed the door and burst laughing for a good 5 minutes. Afterwards, she calm down and played her WIIU

-The next day-

Sonic and Tails was walking and talking in the hallway on the way to 3rd period, when a poster on the wall caught their attention.

Tails: The annual Mega Kart Double-Dash?!

Sonic: come again?

Tails: it's this yearly event where two friends team up to race to the goal

Sonic: well, if me and Rainbow enter it, it would already be set and done!

Tails: not quite, Sonic. You need and two-person kart to race

Sonic: oh ok. Are you gonna enter it with your new girlfriend?

Tails: *blushes* well, I don't think TL is the racing type.

Sonic: whatever. By the way, make sure to come to Flutter's chorus show after school to cheer her on

Tails: ok

A/N: since school is staring this week for me and six, we won't be updating constantly like we did before :/


	19. Blast to the past!

captainawsum9999: I will still we just need to plan something for that

Sonic and Rainbow went home after Flutter's concert, which ended great. It was still daylight, so Sonic and rainbow went outside for a sparring match.

Rainbow: c'mon sonic! Let's see what you got!

Sonic: it's been awhile since we did this, huh?

Rainbow: yep! *charges at him with a punch*

Sonic: *dodges swiftly tries to Ace Kick her*

Rainbow: *blocks the attack with her elbow*

Sonic: not bad!

Rainbow: thanks!

Sonic: BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH! *use his other leg to kick rainbow on the side*

Rainbow: *eyes widen in pain*

Sonic: *backed off a bit* you ok? I might of token that a bit too far *walks over to her*

Rainbow: *smiles and uppercuts sonic and send him flying*

Sonic: *grunts and regain his balance in the air* sneaky! Let's see if you can counter this! *charges his light-speed dash*

Rainbow: *charges her light-speed dash(Sonic taught her that XD)*

Both: Ready….GO!

They both charged at each other and was furiously attacking each other at amazing speed. After what seemed to be like hours, they were both wore out and was laying on the grass next to each other, starring at the stars.

Rainbow: man, we haven't had that much fun since middle school!

Sonic: I know! That's when we first met!

Rainbow: thanks for stating the obvious

Sonic: heh. I remembered it like it was last week

-Flashback-

Sonic was attending central middle school and got news that a new girl was transferring to his home room from Cloudsdale. Her name was Rainbow Dash. When that day came, she walked in and introduce herself and took a seat next to Sonic.

Sonic: hey

Rainbow: hi

Sonic: the name is Sonic!

Rainbow: hi Sonic. Want to meet up sometime?

Sonic: sure

Rainbow wrote her address on a sheet of paper and hand it to Sonic. Later that night, Sonic went over to Rainbow's place. He knock on the door and was answered by a little girl in a orange shirt and purple hair.

?: hello

Sonic: hi. Is rainbow dash here?

?: yes come in!


	20. some time together

**A/N: in this story, Rainbow and Scootaloo are sisters**

**stargazer the angel hedgehog: soon XD**

**bronysonicfan0000: I might MIGHT do that in the future but not now**

**Chocos Forever: maybe**

* * *

_Sonic walked in and sat on a kitchen chair._

_Sonic: so is rainbow home?_

_?: yes! She's upstairs._

_Rainbow: *yelling from her room* hey Scootaloo, who's at the door?_

_Scootaloo: it's a blue spiky dude._

_Rainbow: oh sonic! *came downstairs in her PJs* you made it!_

_Sonic: I always keep my promises!_

_Rainbow: ok. I want to show you something in my room._

_Sonic: ok_

_Rainbow: Scoots, stay down here_

_Scootaloo: ok! *turns the TV to Tom and Jerry*_

_Rainbow led Sonic to her room and she closed the door._

_Sonic: so, where are your parents? *he sat on the wooden floor*_

_Rainbow: in metropolis_

_Sonic: WHAT?! THEY ABANDON YOU?!_

_Rainbow: no. they will be gone for the next 3 weeks_

_Sonic: so they left you here to take care of Scootaloo? By yourself?_

_Rainbow: yes. We both have to go to school and I can take care of her. She really looks up to me as a role-model._

_Sonic: wow, really?_

_Rainbow: yep. Got to make a good impression_

_Sonic: anyway, what did you want to show me?_

_Rainbow: oh yeah! Close your eyes and stick your hands out_

_Sonic: why?_

_Rainbow: just do it_

_Sonic did as he was told and felt a small box in his hands_

_Sonic: *open his eyes and looked confused*_

_Rainbow smiled and blushed a bit_

_Sonic opened the box to see a bracelet made from different colored yarn_

_Sonic: *looks at Rainbow*_

_Rainbow: D-do you l-l-like it?_

_Sonic: I….I don't know what to say…. *looks at the bracelet more closely* for Sonic…._

_Rainbow: I made that for you personally in my weaving class. It was hard to get your name on it. *chuckles softly*_

_Sonic: *chuckles a bit and blushes some more*_

_Rainbow: well, do you like it?_

_Sonic: I love it. Thanks. *puts it on* my parents are not coming back for the night. Mind If I can spend the night?_

_Rainbow: sure!_

_Rainbow left to tuck Scootaloo in bed and when she came back, she saw Sonic making himself a bed on the floor_

_Rainbow: you are so not sleeping on the floor_

_Sonic: ok. I'll just go on the couch_

_Rainbow: that's not what I meant. We will share a bed. *makes room for sonic* c'mon_

_Sonic: ok…..*gets into bed with rainbow* goodnight_

_Rainbow: *kisses sonic on the check* goodnight_

_Sonic: *blushes more*_

Mario: HEY GUYS!

Sonic & rainbow: GAHH!

Mario: what happened?!

Sonic: MARIO! You ruined a perfectly good flashback!

Mario: so that's why you and Rainbow were cuddling

Sonic and Rainbow looked at each other and Mario was right; they were cuddling. They pulled apart and blushed

Mario: wow

Sonic: Mario, why are up this late anyway?

Mario: because Wario is crashing at my place for a few days and he stink up my apartment, so I came out here for some fresh air.

Sonic and Rainbow: *rolled their eyes*


	21. preparations

**captainawsum9999: thanks! It will be more sondash later on**

**bronysonicfan0000: we usually make them up on the spot XD**

**Chocos Forever: we did kinda rushed it didn't we? ^.^'**

**the 2 tailed fox: thanks!**

* * *

Sonic and Rainbow went back inside, but didn't spoke to each other because the moment was awkward after they got out of the flashback.

Sonic: so, uhm, went Dominos?

Rainbow: s-sure

Sonic called Dominos but couldn't take his eyes off of Rainbow. Rainbow sat down on the couch, playing her WiiU and she didn't notice Sonic staring at her.

Sonic: what toppings?

Rainbow: all meat

After they ate, they went to bed with each other on their minds.

**-the next day-**

Everyone already signed up the Kart race. They have their own karts and partner. Sonic and Rainbow signed up at the last second.

Rainbow: alright. So how are we gonna get a car? Both of us are flat broke!

Sonic: don't worry. I got a kart I used in the Sonic Drift Tournament. Just a few modifications and we will be able to both ride in it!

Rainbow: ok

They went to their individual 4th period class. Sonic and Knuckles was having a talk about pool that was recently added to the school, until Amanda came in.

Knuckles: look, it's the new girl

Sonic: that new girl got a name

Knuckles: yeah, "new girl"

Sonic: -_-

Amanda: hey sonic *sits next to him*

Sonic: hey, did you bring what I told you to bring?

Amanda: yep *reach into her bag and pulled out a few mouse traps* here

Sonic: thanks *takes them*

Knuckles: uh, sonic? What are you gonna do with those?

Sonic: just a little payback to Mario for stealing my laptop

Knuckles:…..ok

**A/N: not my best chapter. Sorry, I was tired when I typed this**


	22. Revenge is sweet

**SonicTeam765: at that moment, I forget that game exist XD**

**captainawsum9999: like I said, I forgot about that game plus I LOVE sonic drift. Megaman does sound good, but I might save him for later. Probably not an extreme gear race. Also if you want to, you can send me an OC to use, just don't send me too much**

**mb6: I thought you said…**

**mb7: shut up, 6!**

**bronysonicfan0000: he had the chance, but he was planning something**

**mb6: something big**

**mb7: yep. Btw we DO NOT hate Mario. We love him**

**mb6: we just thought that this would be funny**

* * *

rainbow came home but haven't seen Sonic since this morning, until she saw him coming out of Mario's apartment.

Rainbow: what are you up to?

Sonic: teaching Mario not to steal my things!

Rainbow: I would normally say that this is a bad idea, but since this is Mario we are talking about, I don't really care.

Sonic: ok. When Mario comes in, he will get hit with a bucket of icy cold water and if he is stupid enough, he will wander around and hit the set trap of mouse traps I have in his living room!

Rainbow: this…..is…genius!

Sonic: crap! Mario is coming! Hide in the closet!

Both of them jumped in his closet and cranked the door open. Mario came in and was greeted by a bucket of water on his head.

Mario: GAH! what the...

Sonic and Rainbow snickered a bit.

Mario: Hello? Luigi? Wario? *wandered a bit and fell into the mouse traps* GAH! OW! OH! EAH! MOMMY!

Sonic and Rainbow burst though the door laughing their butts off.

Mario: SONIC?!

Sonic: Damn right! This is what you get for stealing my laptop! *continues laughing*

Mario: THIS MEANS WAR, SONIC!

Sonic: in your dreams! *hits the bucket on Mario's head with a big metal spoon*

Mario: *vibrates violently*


	23. New guest

Mb7: thanks shadows being and captainawsum9999 for the OC's!

Mb6: they won't make an appearance now but soon

Sonic and Rainbow went back their apartments and sat on the couch, they were still chuckling after what happened.

Rainbow: my god, the best prank ever!

Sonic: I know right!

There were a knocking on the door.

Sonic: bet it is Mario

Rainbow: It probably isn't

Sonic: to be safe….*grabs a bat*

He slowly opens the door, shaking a bit, to see Twilight's confused face

TL: everything alright, Sonic?

Sonic: oh * opens door* I thought you were Mario

TL: nah *comes in* hey Rainbow!

Rainbow: hey Twi. How are you and Tails?

TL: we are doing GREAT! He brought me this cool necklace! *shows her necklace. A never melt ice heart necklace*

Rainbow: wow. That actually looks sweet!

TL: thanks!

Sonic: but where'd Tails get the money for this?

TL: he said he got a job at Subway and saved up his money.

Sonic: oh got it.

TL: anyway, can I ask you two something?

Rainbow: sure

TL: my house is going though some remodeling and I need to ask, can I stay here for a few weeks?

Sonic: why can't stay at Tails' place?

TL: I can't. he got a small shack for a house and there is no room

Rainbow: well…..

Sonic: ok you can stay here

Rainbow: what he said

TL: Thanks guys!

Sonic: BTW rainbow, I want to show you our kart

Rainbow: ok

TL: can I join you? *put down her bags on the couch*

Sonic: sure. C'mon!


	24. Mario's comeback

**captainawsum9999: actually we just used unknown and good idea, unknown**

**Chocos Forever: yep!**

* * *

Sonic led Rainbow and TL to the oversized apartment garage and turned on the light

TL: woah man, so this is the garage?

Rainbow: yeah

Sonic: we come down here for working on our gear or stuff like that. Now where is it…there!

Sonic ran over to a blanket covering something

TL: is that your kart?

Sonic: yep! *remove the cover and dust flew everywhere*

All: *coughing*

Rainbow: Jesus, how long have you not rode that?

Sonic a year and a half

Rainbow: woooooow

Sonic: anyway, with a few tweks, this thing will be fast like before!

Rainbow: fine then. Since we entered together, I will help out

TL: same here! I've read a lot about go-karts!

Sonic: alright, let's get started!

After hours of working, all three of them went back to the apartment

Rainbow: what time is it?

TL: 5:16

Sonic: we got time! Want to stop by Subway?

Rainbow: sure!

TL: uh guys? Did you bring all your food to a picnic or something?

Sonic: no

Both Sonic and Rainbow ran to the kitchen and search though everything, but all of their food were gone

Rainbow: what the hell?! Where are my snack cakes?!

TL found a note

TL: to sonic; if you are reading this, your too slow -Mario

Sonic: that bastard!

Sonic rushed to Mario's door and tried to break it down, but ended up hurting himself

Sonic: OW! What the….

Rainbow and TL rushed to him and help him up

Rainbow: you alright?

Sonic: yeah….

TL flipped the note over and continued reading

TL: and if you tried to burst though my new door, think again!

Sonic: let's see about that! *he charges up a spin dash but ended up hurting himself again*

Rainbow: ok that don't work

Sonic: wait! I have another idea!

**-few hours later-**

Knuckles: so you want us to do what?

Rainbow: we want you and Applejack to break down the door

Applejack: what's in it for us?

Sonic toss Knuckles a bag of 300 rings

Knuckles: I'm in!

Sonic: I will help out at your farm tomorrow

Applejack: for 2 days

Sonic: deal

Applejack: ok! *tries to kick down the door but failed* what the heck?

Knuckles: leave it to me! *punches the door* CRAP!

TL: focus your attacks on one spot!

Knuckles & Applejack: got it, ready?

Both of them started attacking the door on one spot


	25. OH CRAP!

**captainawsum9999: since Sonic is the guardian of the emeralds , he won't let knuckles near them**

**shadows being: a titanium door XD**

**bronysonicfan0000: to Mario, this is getting personal**

* * *

knuckles: HA! HA! HA! *rapidly punching the door*

Applejack: HA! HA! HA! *rapidly kicking the door*

Inside Mario's apartment

Mario: damn it! They're going to break down the door at any minute!

Luigi: we should run while the getting is good!

Mario: no! I need to end this! * sees Wario walking in from the back room* Wario! I need your help!

Wario: let me think…nah

Mario: c'mon dude! I let you stay here!

Wario: true. Fine, what do you want?

Mario runs to the fridge and pulls out a bag full of garlic

Mario: I was saving this for my garlic bread, but… * feeds it all to Wario*

Knuckles and Applejack broke down the door and was surprised at what Mario was doing

Mario: * holding Wario like a bozka with his butt facing towards Knuckles and Applejack* EAT FARTS, MOTHER FUCKERS! *pulls Wario's leg and released a big fart sending Knux and AJ though the walls, falling out of the building*

Sonic: KUNCKLES! APPLEJACK!

Rainbow: WHY DO WE LIVE ON THE TOP FLOOR?!

Knuckles: *still falling* DON'T WORRY ABOUT US!

Applejack: SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!

Knuckles grabbed Applejack and put her in his arms while he glided down to safety. Applejack looked at he and blushed a bit. They hit land safely.

Applejack: * still blushing* thanks a bunch

Knuckles: no problem.

Sonic: *yelling from the top floor* we will take it from here!

Sonic and Rainbow turned from the hole from the wall to see Mario stick Wario's butt in front of their faces. Sonic and Rainbow automatically stick their hands up with wide eyes.

**A/N: Wario's farts are deadly o_0 ~mb7 & mb6**


	26. mysterious dude

**Mb7: I still can't believe that this is a popular story!**

**Mb6: WHAT, 9000!?**

**Mb7: really? -_- anyway, I want to thank everyone for liking this story!**

**Mb6: and for not arguing about who is faster!**

**Mb7: thanks for giving them the idea, smart one -_-**

* * *

Sonic and Rainbow was backed into a corner while Mario was closing in on them with Wario still being used as a gun

Sonic: *arms still up* Mario, you don't want to do this….

Mario: don't tell me what I want!

Sonic: just put Wario down….

Mario: shut up or else I'll send you both to fart oblivion!

Rainbow: *sweating and whispering* sonic, I think we're screwed

Twilight came up and tapped Mario on the shoulder

Mario: what do you want?!

Twilight: this pranking war is getting old so I'm going to put an end to this *uses her magic to send Mario and Wario though the wall*

Mario: OOHHH!

Wario: WHY MEEEE!

Sonic: someone should seriously fix these holes…

TL: well now I'm hungry. I going to Subway.

Sonic: I'm behind you!

Rainbow: me too! I want my meatball hoagie!

TL: ok then!

They went to the subway were Tails worked at. They walked in and went to the counter and took some seats.

Tails: *came from the backroom* hey guys! *hugs Twilight* what's up?

Sonic: we just got done with a prank war against Mario

Tails: who win?

Rainbow: who else?

Tails: good point

Sonic: anyway, I will a veggie sandwich

Rainbow: meatball hoagie

TL: just a salad will be fine

Tails: coming up! * goes in the backroom*

After a few minutes, Tails came out with their orders

Tails: BTW guys, have you seen a strange lookin' dude?

Sonic: no why?

Tails: an hour ago, this one dude with a small scar on his chin ordered a bizarre sandwich

TL: are you sure you're not overreacting?

Tails: maybe


	27. To the acres!

**captainawsum9999: I've seen what you look like in your hedgehog then I had to convert you into a human since everyone one else is a human**

**Chocos Forever: her magic does come from her hands. He did for now. Just wait. Sonic needs to stay in shape XD**

**-The next day-**

Racing day is tomorrow and Amanda wants to be in it, but have no partner. She is standing at the resignation desk.

Amanda: what to do? Maybe I can call Bailey to came! Wait, she won't make it in time. Umm….

?: maybe I can be your partner.

Amanda: *quickly turns to see Unknown* who are you, exactly?

Unknown: the name's Unknown

Amanda: nice name *sarcastic* my name is Amanda

Unknown: I heard you're that new kid that moved in

Amanda: yeah…..so do you want to be partners?

Unknown: why not?

Both Amanda and Unknown sighed up and received a map

Unknown: ah crap, maps. I hate those.

Amanda: then let me handle it *takes the map* do you have a kart?

Unknown: yup and it is the fastest one ever

Amanda: if you say so… anyway, can I come by your house to see it?

Unknown: fine *gives her his address* swing by tonight

Amanda: alright

**-meanwhile, at apple acres-**

Sonic ran here as fast as he could

Sonic: hey AJ. I'm here, keeping my promise!

Applejack: good cause I need your speed

Sonic: btw, how is Applebloom doing?

Applejack: she's doin' great! Her and her cousin, Babs seed, are inside playin' this one computer game called "slender man". Have no idea what that is.

Sonic: me ether. Welp, let's get to work!

**A/N: to captainawsum9999, sorry if he was OCC, trying to get him close to his personality as possible!**


	28. The race part 1

**Mb7: thanks you everyone for the 100 reviews!**

**Mb6: yeah! We thought that this story might get hated!**

**shadows being: Diamond Tiara told them to play it. She said that it will be fun XD**

**captainawsum9999: since we never played the Megaman ZX series ( mb7 did once on our older bro's DS), it might be hard trying to imagine what he will look like**

**bronysonicfan0000: he is big. Look him up on YouTube**

**galaxysonic: just a single 5-lap race**

**loremaster965: flutter, you got yourself a new stalker! (no offense, loremaster XD) ~mb6**

* * *

The day of the annual double dash has come. The school is busting with activities and attractions that make T.J. community school known though the nation. The biggest attraction, however, is the race of course. The teams and their pictures was broadcasted on the big screen so the everyone that have attended can see.

**Today's Double Dash racers are:**

**Sonic and Rainbow Dash**

**Miles (Tails) and Knuckles**

**Twilight sparkle and Fluttershy**

**Amy and Pinkie pie**

**Unknown and Amanda**

**Cream and Rouge**

**The CMCs (all four of them since they need to work together)**

**Mario and Luigi**

The racers had time before the actual race happens, so they are just chilling and enjoy the fair. People were surprised the crusaders joined the race. Even applejack was shocked.

Applejack: jee, Applebloom….*sips her soda* I didn't know you entered this thing

Applebloom: this might be a good time to earn our cutie marks! Aren't you excited?!

Applejack: yes I am!

Applebloom: but why aren't you in the race?

Applejack: I decided to stay on the sidelines and cheer Knuckles on.

Applebloom: *rolls her eyes* whatever _thinking: it is so obvious that she got a crush on him_

A/N: this might be a long series of chapters XD


	29. The race part 2

**captainawsum9999: we found a picture of that model and we will use it!**

**bronysonicfan0000: in his own universe ._.**

**Chocos Forever: But KnuxXAJ is mb7's second favorite pairing (first being tailsXTwilight) and that's is a good idea to find their densities also THERE. WILL. MORE. AJXKNUX. Expect that XD**

**aurastorm98: thanks! I might throw in some more sonicXRD in this**

**BTW this is what Babs looks like in my story art/ Babs-Seed-356117878**

* * *

sonic was standing by the food stand, eating a chili dog. He was watching everyone eating to their heart's content and Sonic just stood there, bored.

Sonic: Jesus, when will this race start?

Mario was rushing over to Sonic

Mario: HEY SONIC! SONIC! SONIC! SONIC!

Sonic: WHAT?!

Mario: you know how Babs got her own YouTube channel?

Sonic: yeah…..

Mario: look at the video she just posted! *pulls the video up on his phone*

Sonic: what the freak is this?

Mario: just watch!

_Babs and Applebloom was in Applebloom's room but it was dark with no source of light except the computer screen. They was playing slender man and Applebloom was controlling the character and Babs was holding the light._

_Applebloom: ready for this?_

_Babs: yep *moves the mouse around randomly* lololol haha!_

_Applebloom: stop playin' Babs, stop playin'!_

_Babs: ok sorry!_

_The two was walking around until they found a page on a huge rock_

_Applebloom: there's one. "HELP ME" click it_

_Babs clicked on the page and the reader says "one page collected 7 more" some scary music started playing_

_Babs: ok…*breathes heavily*_

_Applebloom: stop breathin' on meh neck!_

_Babs: sorry! *points flashlight towards a restroom of some sort* go towards there_

_Applebloom: on it_

_She goes towards the building and found a note_

_Babs: "don't look or it take you" *clicks it*_

_Applebloom: ok, let's go in and…._

_She goes to the door to see slender man standing on the other side and the screen started fizzing_

_Babs: GAHH!_

_Applebloom: GAH! TURN THE OTHER WAY!_

_Babs: OK *turns around* ok then. Screw that place_

Mario's phone battery died

Mario: C'MON!

Sonic: maybe you should have charged it before you left

Mario: hey how about you shut up?

Sonic: wow jerk

**A/N: guys I need your opinions. We got into MLP and we came across this one thing called a "clopfic". We didn't know what it was till I looked it up and was disturbed….ugh. But Mb6 wants to try out the clopfic idea with the scene of Tails and Twilight at the party. Do you guys think that is a good idea?**


	30. The race part 3

**Mb7: well six, most people don't want you to write a clopfic**

**Mb6: …**

**Mb7: what are you doing?**

**Mb6: typing the clopfic**

**Mb7: -_- didn't the fans said not to?**

**Mb6: yeah but I am ignoring them**

**Mb7: I want no part of this**

**Mb6: good cause I got this!**

**Mb7: -_- the story will be posted sometime this week. For those of you who don't like that type of story, stay away from it**

* * *

Celestia (the principle): *over the PA* the race will begin in 20 minutes, racers should start heading to their designated positions soon.

Tails and Twilight heard this and both of them got excited

Twilight: man this is so exciting! Yet I'm so nervous…

Tails: I feel ya. I'm just hoping that we will cross the finish line

Twilight: for the first part, Flutter is driving.

Tails: hopefully she won't crack under the pressure.

Twilight: well, whatever happens, I will be by your side

Tails: same to you

Knuckles came up and greeted both Tails and Twilight

Knuckles: yo tails!

Tails: hey knuckles!

Knuckles: should we head to our kart now?

Tails: sure. See you on the track, twilight!

Twilight: bye!

Tails and Knuckles went to the dirt track to see the CMCs, Amy, Pinkie pie, Mario and Luigi setting up their stuff. Knuckles notices applejack and Rarity getting comfortable in the seats and goes to talk to them.

Knuckles: I'll be right back

Tails: ok

Knuckles: *walks over to them* hey girls

Applejack: hey Knux!

Rarity: hey

Knuckles: Rarity, I didn't know you were in this type of stuff

Rarity: I am. I'm also here to cheer my little sister on

Knuckles: that's sweet of you

Applejack: and I'm here to cheer you and Applebloom on!

Knuckles' eyes widen a bit after hearing this

Knuckles: ok….thanks

Applejack: no problem! *Winks*

**-Back with Amy and pinkie-**

Amy: pinkie, what are you doing?

Pinkie: attaching the Party Cannon to our kart!

Amy: why…?

Pinkie: we need a weapon to race with! Check this out!

They went to the passengers' spot in the back

Pinkie: I had some help from Tails and Twilight. This monitor you can use to aim the cannon at anyone. Since I'm driving, you will be taking control of it!

Amy: ok


	31. The race part 4

**Mb7: since 6 is aggravated in both the feedback of the clopfic and the things happening in our school, I will take over todays chapter.**

**captainawsum9999: we have decided to left Shadow out for a while**

**shadows being: nah she isn't cheating**

**Mystery reveiwer: yes. It will be like Mario Kart Double Dash**

**loremaster965: let's wait and see**

**and for 6's fic:**

**Aura the hedgehog: she did tell me some parts of that molestia thing**

**captainawsum9999: nah. She is struggling is school as is. I'll leave it be.**

**Chocos Forever: well let me tell you something, not all fanfics go by the official timelines. Each fanfic writers always changes something here and there, it what give fics a little extra kick in quality. We are no different. Plus, not everyone at the age of 18 go to college, they can go whenever they want (or at least that's how my state runs I think). Heroes ages too and sonic and the mane 6 aged. And from what I've have learned from reading stories is that if it doesn't make sense, I just go with it(sorry for that long rant)**

* * *

The time of the Double Dash has come. Cameras and video crew have came to record this amazing event. Everyone in the audience was cheering to their hearts content. They were also stomping the beat of We Will Rock You. The racers was putting the final touches to their prized karts.

Celestia: Hello and welcome to the annual Double Dash race. I'm your principle and your host, Celestia. With me, I have the co-principle and co-host, Luna.

Luna: hello everyone. I hope you're as excited as me about this once-in-a-year derby

Celestia: now, let's switch to Shining Armor's POV to get the latest developed in the young racers minds.

SA: hey what's going on, Celestia?! I am here on the starting line looking upon some of the most fearsome looking competitors, all wanting one goal: to get first place! First person to interview is my little sis, Twilight! *walks over to twilight* Hey champ!

Twilight: Shining Armor! You're here!

SA: yeah! So tell me how are you feeling about this?

Twilight: seriously pumped up for this! And Flutter is hiding in the driver seat….

Flutter: please don't bring the camera over here…..

SA: alright then, is she ready for this?

Twilight: I hope she is…

SA: well, good luck out there, little sis.

Twilight: thanks!

SA: back to you, Celestia!

The camera zips back to Celestia and Luna, fighting over a large bag of popcorn.

Luna: GIVE IT, I PAID FOR IT!

Celestia: I DON'T CARE, I WANT IT!

Camera man: *whispering* you're on

Celestia: *widen eyes and let go of the bag, sending Luna flying* um…anyway, LOOK! The race is about to start!

Luna: *comes back with the bag* I am going to kill you.

**-At the starting line-**

**The starting positions are:**

**1st: CMCs**

**2nd: Twilight and Fluttershy**

**3nd: Cream and Rouge**

**4th: Sonic and Rainbow Dash**

**5th: Unknown and Amanda**

**6th: Amy and Pinkie Pie**

**7th: Mario and Luigi**

**8th: Tails and Knuckles**

Mb7: the Actual race will begin next chapter XD


	32. The race part 5

**Mb7: I LOVE cliffhangers XD**

**Mb6: so do I….**

**Mb7: Look, just forget about what happened and move on**

**Mb6: yeah, you're right**

* * *

The race is almost underway and the interviews are over. Each team are in their own karts, ready to roll.

Mario: alright, Luigi, let's show these guys who is the real fastest creatures on the ground

Luigi: right!

Cream: thanks for making the wheel easy for me to control!

Rouge: no problem, honey. Let's win this

Cream: yeah!

Sonic: this is a waste of time. They should just give us first place now!

Rainbow: I wish we could go on feet and wings.

Tails: alright, knuckles, I'm driving first

Knuckles: fine then

Scootaloo: you two comfortable down there?

Since the CMCs are small, they have assigned Applebloom and Babs to work the gas and brake pedals

Applebloom: just little bit cramped, but it will do!

Babs: same here! I'm good!

Scootaloo: what about you, Sweetie belle? Are you good back there?

Sweetie: I'm fine!

Scootaloo: good. Let's win this thing!

All CMCs: YEAH!

Pinkie: is the canon ready?

Amy: lock and loaded!

Pinkie: good!

Amanda: I'm ready

Unknown: alright. You focus on the road, leave the enemies to me

Amanda: you got it

Twilight: are you ready for this?

Flutter: no. Is it too late to back out of this?

Twilight: yes it is. Fluttershy, just remember what I have taught you and you'll be fine

Flutter: I hope you're right

Ditzy Doo flew onto the traffic light, but it took her awhile due to her crashing into everything. All the racers groaned

Rainbow: C'MON DERPY! WE WANT TO RACE HERE!

Ditzy: sorry! *successfully lands on the traffic light, she received the checkered flag*

The racers prepared themselves for the Double Dash race

Celestia: all racers ready…

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2….**

**1…..**

**GO!**

The traffic light turned green and all the drivers (plus Applebloom she's in charge of the gas pedal) slammed down their gas pedals. Dust from the track flew into the air and the racers took off, except Pinkie and Amy, who had a burnout. Amy was lying on the ground when the smoke cleared and Pinkie had dust on her face.

Celestia: OH! The team of Amy Rose and Pinkie Pie had a burnout!

Luna: with the pace of the race going on what right, it will be difficult to catch up *taps on Celestia's shoulder. While she was looking the other way, Luna snagged a handful of her gummy worms*

Celestia: REALLY?!

Luna: that is what you get for making me spill my popcorn


	33. The race part 6

**captainawsum9999: we just notice that we did moved from the college life XD and you didn't offend her**

**shadows being: Babs is Applebloom's cousin from the episode One Bad Apple. Actually, Shad is in the audience spying on Luna XD**

**loremaster965: who knows what will happen?**

**Mb&: I will do this for the rest of the chapters to give out who's in the lead**

* * *

**Current positions:**

**1st: CMCs**

**2nd: Unknown and Amanda**

**3rd: sonic and rainbow**

**4th: Mario and Luigi**

**5th: Cream and Rouge**

**6th: Tails and Knuckles**

**7th: Twilight and Flutter**

**8th: (of course XD) Amy and Pinkie**

Applejack: welp, they're not going to win

Rarity: obviously *rolls her eyes*

Amy: c'mon what's wrong?!

Pinkie: I don't know! The engine was working fine a minute ago! *presses random buttons*

Amy: press the red button!

She does so and both of them zoomed off, screaming as Pinkie tries to take back control

Celestia: and the Team of Amy Rose and Pinkie Pie is off!

Luna: but they have a lot of road to make up if they are planning to win

-in the lead-

Scootaloo: so far, so good!

Sweetie: Don't get too cocky! Look behind us!

Scootaloo looks and sees Unknown and Amanda catching up and fast

Scootaloo: Crap!

Sweetie: don't worry!

Unknown and Amanda caught up to them. They are neck and neck

Sweetie: you guys should slow down if you know what's good for you

Amanda: and what if we don't?

Sweetie pulls out a bomb-omb out of her pocket and smiles wickedly

Amanda: *eyes widen* you wouldn't….

Sweetie: I would

Unknown: you don't have the guts to do that!

Sweetie: oh really?

Amanda: UNKNOWN, SHUT UP!

Unknown: C'MON DO IT! DO IT!

Sweetie belle threw the bomb to the ground and blew up both the karts into the air

Amanda: *landed on her stomach* DAMNIT, WHY?!

Unknown: *landed on his butt* I thought she was bluffing…

Amanda: next time, *gets into the kart* keep your mouth shut!

The other racers passed both the teams

Rainbow: SO LONG, SUCKERS!

Mario: EAT MY DUST!

Rouge: later, losers

Amanda: dang it! Get in!

Unknown hopped on and they drove off, leaving the CMCs still recovering

Babs: you just had to be suicidal, didn't you?!

Twilight and Flutter zoomed passed them

Twilight: c'mon girls. Get back up

Tails: see ya kids

The CMCs got back into their places and drove off


	34. The race part 7

**Current positions:**

**1st: Mario and Luigi**

**2nd: sonic and rainbow**

**3rd: cream and rouge**

**4th: unknown and Amanda**

**5th: twilight and Fluttershy**

**6th: tails and knuckles**

**7th: the CMCs**

**8th: (still) Amy and Pinkie**

Celestia: even if it is still in the beginning, this race will go down in history!

Luna: for once, I actually agree with you *sips a cup of fruit punch*

Celestia: um…that was my drink…..

Luna: *widen eyes and spits it all out, all on Celestia*no wonder it had a nasty aftertaste to it!

Celestia: *wipes her face off with a rag* gross….

**-back to the race-**

Twilight: see, Fluttershy? We doing great!

Flutter: you're right!

Tails and Knuckles was gaining up on them

Knuckles: ram them

Tails: what? No!

Knuckles: RAM THEM!

Tails: no dang it!

Knuckles: then let me take the wheel!

Tails: fine!

They switched like you switch in Mario Kart Double Dash. Knuckles took control and run into Twilight's kart. Twilight was trying to keep her balance as Knuckles kept on running into their kart.

Twilight: would you please stop?!

Knuckles: then get out of the way!

Flutter: hey twilight. I picked up this banana peel and I thought it would be useful. Here, use it *tossed it back to her*

Twilight: *dropped it on the track*

Knuckles: OH CRAP! *tries to steer away from it but fails and ran into it*

Twilight: sorry tails!

Tails and Knuckles slid into the mud. While they were trying to recover, they heard two familiar screaming as they were invincible and was going fast

Amy: *trying to hang on to the handle bar* CAN'T YOU CONTROL THIS?!

Pinkie: I'M TRYING! IT'S GOING TOO FAST!

While driving out of control, pinkie mange to hit the CMCs, twilight and unknown.

Amy: *regaining control* well, that worked


	35. The race part 8

**Chocos Forever: this is how they act at their house, too XD**

**captainawsum9999: gotta hate those starman huh? XD**

* * *

**Current positions:**

**1st: cream and rouge**

**2nd: sonic and rainbow**

**3rd: Mario and Luigi**

**4th: Amy and Pinkie**

**5th: Amanda and Unknown**

**6th: the CMCs**

**7th: Twilight and Fluttershy**

**8th: Tails and Knuckles**

Celestia: we are closing in on the 3rd lap and everyone is trying to win this (sorry no better line XD)

Luna: finally got that taste out of my mouth!

Celestia: ….alright

Luna: don't judge me *plays Mario Party DS*

Celestia: wow

**-on the track-**

Sonic: HEY! YOU TWO GET BACK HERE! *floors it*

Rainbow: WE'RE NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!

Rouge: but we're done with you! Here, have a green shell *threw it back*

Sonic: WOAH! *barely dodge it* HA YOU MISSED!

Luckily for Rouge's awesome aim, the shell bounced off a few walls and hit Sonic and Rainbow in the back

Rainbow: GAH!

Sonic: WHAT THE…..*the kart flew off-track*

Rouge: that is what you get for messing with an agent! Floor it, Cream!

Cream does so and boosted off the big ramp cross the starting line into the 4th lap

Sonic: CRAP! *slams down the gas pedal and zooms out of the mud and off after Rouge*

**-behind them-**

Pinkie: see ya, fat man!

Mario: DAMNIT! GET BACK HERE!

Amy: as if!

Pinkie: Amy, ready the cannon!

Amy: you got it!

She turns on the aiming screen and grabbed the control stick. She hesitated for a second then aimed at the back of Rainbow's head, without Pinkie noticing.

Amy: *whispers to herself* this is what you get for stealing sonic from me. *presses the button*

**Mb7: sorry for the short chapter. Homework to do XD**


	36. The race part 9

**Current Positions:**

**1st: Cream and Rouge**

**2nd: Sonic and Rainbow**

**3rd: Amy and Pinkie**

**4th: Amanda and Unknown**

**5th: twilight and Fluttershy**

**6th: tails and knuckles**

**7th: Mario and Luigi**

**8th: the CMCs**

Scootaloo: c'mon girls! We are falling behind!

Babs: ugh….bad news….

Sweetie: what is it?

Applebloom: we are out of gas!

Scootaloo: WHAT?! I THOUGHT WE FILLED IT UP BEFORE WE GOT HERE!

Babs: apparently, not enough *kart slows down*

Applebloom: THAT'S IT, I'M PUSHIN' IT! *gets out and starts pushing it at a decent speed* Babs, give me a hand!

Babs does so and the kart goes much faster, due to their strength.

Sweetie: when we go downhill, hop back here with me!

**-ahead of them-**

Tails: full speed ahead, Knuckles!

Tails and knuckles passed the line into their 4th lap. All if the audience in the first few rows hair's flew wildly as Tails and Knuckles zoomed passed them.

Applejack: *holds on to her hat* WOO, GO KNUCKLES GO!

Rarity: *tries to fix her hair* hey, have you seen own sisters?

Applejack: come to think of it, no…

Rarity: *went into her purse and pulls out her binoculars* uhhh…I SEE THEM! Here!

Applejack took the binoculars and looked, only to see Applebloom and Babs pushing their kart

Applejack: what the hay are they doing?

Rarity: beats me

**-back with Tails and Knuckles-**

Knuckles: here we go….

They was gaining up on Twilight and Fluttershy

Fluttershy: *looks in the rear-view mirror* uh…..Twilight?

Twilight: I got this one! *turns and shoots balls of energy at Tails and Knuckles*

Knuckles: WOAH! *barely dodges all of them* I'm sorry Tails, but I am going to have to punch your girlfriend in the face!

Tails: OH NO YOU DON'T! GIVE ME THE WHEEL!

Knuckles: TAILS, KNOCK IT OFF!

Tails and Knuckles fought over the driving wheel and result in them crashing into the wall, destroying their kart. The crowd groaned at this

Applejack: OHH!

Rarity: *sarcastic* shame *laughing a bit*

Celestia: the kart of Miles and Knuckles have been destroyed, taking them out the race!

Luna: and I REALLY thought they was going to win!

Celestia: that's right. Now, pay up!

Luna: fine! *gives her 70$* freakin' A…..

**-up front of the race-**

Sonic and Rainbow looked up at the leader board, seeing Tails and Knuckles' pictures being taken down

Sonic: wonder what happened to those two…

Rainbow: beats me

**-with Amy and Pinkie-**

Amy: this is what you get for stealing sonic from me *presses the button*

The party cannon shot a big strawberry cake at Rainbow. It hit her at the back of her head and she the impact of the cake made her flip over the hand bars and landed on Sonic


	37. The race part 10

**captainawsum9999: we don't read the comics that much**

**loremaster965: maybe, we haven't decided yet**

**shadows beingAFK: thanks shad we appear soon**

**shadowrage2012: sorry not accepting OCs at the moment**

**mb7: also FYI, Amanda is southern like us**

* * *

**current positions:**

**1st: Cream and Rouge**

**2nd: Sonic and Rainbow**

**3rd: Amy and Pinkie**

**4th: twilight and Fluttershy**

**5th: Amanda and Unknown**

**6th: Mario and Luigi**

**7th: the CMCs**

Unknown: AMANDA, GO FASTER!

Amanda: I DON'T SEE YOU DOING ANY BETTER, SO SHUT IT! I'M GOING AS FAST AS THIS KART CAN GO!

Unknown: *sighs*

Amanda: wait, I have an idea.

Unknown: let me hear it

Amanda: I've study the map last night and I know a shortcut. Do you have any golden mushrooms?

Unknown: 3. Why?

Amanda: just hang on to them! *make a sharp turn into the mud*

Unknown: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! PEOPLE ARE PASSING US!

Amanda: SHUT UP AND PUT A MUSHROOM IN!

Unknown does so

Amanda: HANG ON TIGHT! WO-HO!

They blasted though the wall, revealing a secret passage

Celestia: Amanda and Unknown has found one of our secret passages! That will put them up the ranks!

Luna: a very well hidden passage, if I do say so myself

Celestia: do you always have to gloat?

Luna: yes it what I do!

Celestia: *facepalm*

**-on the track-**

Sonic: rainbow, can you drive?!

Rainbow: no! I have cake in my eyes! I can't see!

Sonic: then calm down and stay on my lap. That sounded seriously wrong, I know.

Rainbow: ok

Sonic: let me control the wheel while you control the pedals and let the wind blow the cake out of your eyes

Pinkie: later, suckers! *passes them*

Amy flicks out Rainbow, but she doesn't see it

Sonic: floor it, Rainbow!

Rainbow does so and speeds by Amy and Pinkie


	38. The race part 11

**Shadows being: thanks we try and keep it entertaining!**

**shadowrage2012: we forgot that existed XD**

**Chocos Forever: the comics aren't that bad in our opinion at least**

**captainawsum9999: have fun there! Six thought Unknown likes to cuss**

**Current positions:**

**1st: Rouge and Cream**

**2nd: Amy and Pinkie**

**3rd: Sonic and Rainbow**

**4th: Twilight and Fluttershy**

**5th: Mario and Luigi**

**6th: the CMCs**

Celestia: we are moving into the final lap and everyone is giving it their all! Still no sign of Amanda nor Unknown, most likely, still traveling though the shortcut.

Luna: they must've got lost *sneaking to Celestia's gummy worms buts her hand get slapped by Celestia* ow…jerk

Celestia: don't touch my gummies

**-on the track-**

Scootaloo: c'mon girls! We are WAY behind!

Applebloom: *pants* ah'm…..getting…..tired….

Babs: *pants* same….here….

Sweetie: *looks around the track* ugh….ugh…THERE! *points to a steep hill* go towards that slope! I bet that is a shortcut! When we get near it, both of you jump back here with me!

Applebloom and Babs does so and they hopped on. The kart started to roll down at insane speeds and the girls screamed.

**-in the lead-**

Rouge: WE GET THIS RACE IN THE BAG, SWEETIE!

Cream: YEAH!

They hear rumbling coming from the ground and Amanda and Unknown zoomed out of the dirt ground, putting them in the lead.

Cream: WHAT THE-

Rouge: ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!

Amanda: *the kart lands on the ground* WHOA! WE'RE IN THE LEAD!

Unknown: YEAH WE ARE!

Rouge: NOT FOR LONG!

**-back with sonic and rainbow-**

Sonic: I have the weirdest boner right now

Rainbow: is it because I'm sitting on your lap?

Sonic: I think

Rainbow: then that would make sense… anyway FOCUS! We need to get in first!

**-with Amy and Pinkie-**

Pinkie: READY THE CANON AGAIN!

Amy: you got it!

Pinkie: by the way, the shot of the canon has a bomb in it, so be careful!

Amy: ok *aims at Cream*


	39. the race part 12

**captainawsum9999: *salute back***

**shadows beingAFK: we will talk about the sonic and rainbow thing at the end and shadow will appear just wait**

**Chocos Forever: sonic no have wings! XD if she steals Celestia's cake, a mad cat fight is among us xp**

**shadowrage2012: we wasn't planning to, but that does sound like a good idea to make metal sonic the prick of the school**

* * *

**current positions:**

**1st: Amanda and Unknown**

**2nd: Cream and Rouge**

**3rd: Amy and Pinkie**

**4th: Sonic and Rainbow**

**5th: Twilight and Fluttershy**

**6th: Mario and Luigi**

Celestia: we are moving into the final stretch and everyone is excited about the outcome of this race! Even me and Luna are anxious to see the winners!

Luna: this is so exciting that I might pass out

Celestia: too much fruit punch is bad for you

Luna: shut up

**-on the track-**

Pinkie: Ready…FIRE!

Amy pressed the button and launched the bomb towards Cream and Rouge. Cream sees the bomb coming in the rear-view mirror.

Cream: ugh….ROUGE?! WE GOT A PROBLEM!

Rouge: leave it to me!

Rouge jumped from her spot and kicked the bomb back at Amy and Pinkie. Amy and Pinkie simply screamed at the incoming bomb. The explosion caused them to be rocketed into the mud.

Amy: FUCK YOU, ROUGE!

Rouge: *lands back on her spot* SUCK IT!

Pinkie: c'mon we have got to get back in there!

Amy: you're right!

**-back with sonic and rainbow-**

Sonic: *looks back at Amy and Pinkie* well there those two go

Rainbow: *got the remanding cake out of her eyes* SONIC, THE FINISH LINE!

Sonic: I'm on it!

Sonic was then surrounded by Amanda, Unknown, Cream and Rouge

Amanda: HECK NO! WE ARE WINNING THIS!

Rouge: IN YOUR DREAMS, MAYBE!

Sonic: there is only one way to settle this! You ready, Rainbow?

Rainbow: heck yeah!

All three drivers floored their karts to the fastest they can go. Suddenly, the CMCs was racing down a dirt ramp and as the flew off the ramp, they crossed the finish line. The audience was seriously surprised at this turn of events, even the racers and Celestia and Luna.

Luna: WHOA!

Celestia: I DON'T BELIVIE IT!

Rainbow: HOW-!?

Sonic: QUICK! IN SECOND PLACE!

Unknown: OH NO YOU DON'T! Amanda, HIT THE GREEN BUTTON!

Amanda did so and they mega-boosted their way to second place

Rainbow: WHAT THE FU-

Sonic: THIRD!

Sonic floored it for the last time and got into third, leaving Cream and Rouge with a "wtf just happened" face. Twilight and Fluttershy came in 5th.

Fluttershy: I..I'm sorry we didn't win…

Twilight: it's ok. We tried our best

Amy and Pinkie finally got out of the mud and came in 6th.

Amy: we had that one!

Pinkie: say thanks to rouge

* * *

**Mb7: now about that sonic and rainbow thing. I'm not too sure if I should have a part were sonic and rainbow "doing it". If I do, it might get the same thing that six got for her fic. We have somewhat similar writing styles, except she adds humor to hers. So I'm not to sure.**


	40. the race ceremony

**Mb6: aren't you suppose to be typing your autobiography now?**

**Mb7: yeah but I am taking a break now**

**Mb6: as if you're not far behind already….**

**Mb7: shut up I still got time!**

**Mb6: it's due on the 30th! It's worth three test grades!(which is a lot) If you fail this, you fail LA!**

**Mb7: good point. Take of this chapter.**

**Mb6: you got it**

* * *

After a long and stressful race, it draws to a close and everyone is at the award ceremony. Celestia and Luna comes on stage.

Celestia: I hope everyone had a blast at the annual double dash. Now, it's time to present the winner and their prizes!

Twilight: wait Celestia, where is knuckles and tails?

Knuckles: over here….

Knuckles and Tails came on the stage with Tails wearing an arm cast and Knuckles wearing a neckbrace.

Knuckles: I am totally blaming you, Tails

Tails: OH! IT'S MY FAULT THAT YOU TRIED TO PUNCH TWILIGHT IN THE FACE!

Knuckles: YES! WE COULD HAVE WON!

Sonic: will the both of you shut up?

Celestia:…..anyway, please give a round of applause to our racers of this year!

The crowd clapped their hands and cheered.

Luna: every racer will receive a golden kart trophy of participation! *passes one to each team*

Knuckles: we still should have won…

Rainbow: knuckles, your kart is totaled. Let it go already!

Knuckles: *cross his arms and pout*

Celestia: now time to present the three winners their awards!

The crowd cheered and clapped

Celestia: coming in 3rd place, we have Sonic and Rainbow dash, the "fastest" humans alive.

Everyone, even the other racers, laughed at Celestia's joke. Rainbow hid her face in embarrassment and Sonic banged his head on the nearest wall.

Rainbow: does she really have to be a dick to us?

Sonic: ow, I don't know.

Luna came up to them and handed them a bronze trophy and the cup at the top was filled with prize money, 1500$ to be exact.

Sonic: but we still got this!

Rainbow: yeah!

Both of them held the trophy up. The crowd cheered.

Celestia: coming in 2nd, the new teen Amanda and her partner, Unknown!

Luna handed them a silver trophy filled with 3000$. Amanda took the trophy and dumped all the money onto Unknown.

Amanda: I don't really want the money, I want the trophy!

Unknown: well…fine then. *collects the money*

Celestia: and coming in first place, taken everyone by surprise, the winners of this year's Double Dash race is… The Cutie Mark Crusaders!

The audience and the racers clapped and cheered for the kids. Confetti and balloons was falling around them and lights was shone on the little girls. Applebloom was jumping around happily, Sweetie belle was bowing elegantly (thanks to Rarity), Scootaloo and Babs was holding the golden trophy (barely, the thing weight more than them XD) looking triumphed. The trophy was filled with 10,000$.

Applebloom: girls, I think we might have found our true density!

Babs: you mean as kart racers?

Applebloom: yeah!

They high-fived each other.

Rainbow: how long do you think it will take them to realize that they won by luck and they aren't go-kart material?

Sonic: I give them a week

Applejack: I give them the ride home


	41. Robot project

**Mb6: since the last chap was short, I have decided to type up the next one right away.**

* * *

**-few weeks later-**

Sonic, Rainbow and Twilight was eating dinner which was breakfast.

Twilight: Rainbow, I think you're just jealous *took a bite out of her pancake*

Rainbow: really? Then explain to why she was aiming at me the whole entire race, said I'm a tramp and almost threw her hammer at me in the hallway on the way to 4th period?

Sonic: she is still crazy about me…..we did go out in our freshman and sophomore year in high school. We broke up and she's been chasing me since.

Twilight: ok yeah. Amy is a stalker.

There was a loud banging on the door

?: Twilight! Twilight, I know you're in there!

Twilight banged her head on table at the sound of that familiar voice

Twilight: for the love of Luna, Trixie, leave me alone!

Trixie: not until I, the powerful Trixie, beat you in a match!

Sonic: what the hell is she talking about?

Twilight: you see, I recently got into Pokémon. I got Pokémon crystal and been playing it nonstop. I started taking it to school along with my connection wire to battle and trade with others. I battle Trixie and beat her easily….

Trixie: and that is why I am here! I was the Pokémon champion of the school and I want my title back!

Twilight: she's been bugging me to have a rematch with her and I KEEP SAYING NO!

Trixie: Trixie will not take no for an answer!

Twilight: I SAID NO!

Trixie:…..ok. But I will be back! *runs down the hallway*

Twilight: my god *continues eating*

**-the next day-**

Dr. Ivo Robotnik assigned a robot building project. Students had to design a robot to pick up an object and carry that object to a specific spot in the room . Lucky for Sonic and Rainbow, they were paired up with Tails, Twilight, Knuckles and Applejack because Robotnik was feeling generous today, though he might regret that decision. He will also supply the equipment and everything else needed, so the groups had to figure out how to put it together. The group was working on the blue prints of their robot in the school yard when Sonic saw a familiar boy trying to pass out flyers.

Sonic: I'll be right back guys

Tails: don't take long. We still need your help.

Sonic: got it. *walks up to the boy*

Silver: would anyone like to join the psychic club? You can do many great things if you unlock your brain's true potential! It won't hurt to impress the people you know with the power of your mind. Anyone? *looks around only to see no one is paying attention to him* hmm….. that would normal get people….

Sonic: Silver, what are you doing?

Silver: oh, hey sonic! I'm just trying to get people to join the Psychic club. It's a fun club!

Sonic: yeah, a club filled with nerds without a single female…

Silver: HEY! There are females in the club!

Sonic: Trixie doesn't count

Silver: well…..um…Cream is thinking of joining!

Sonic: well then I'm wrong then

**Mb6: silver is Mb7's 3rd favorite character so I decided to make him and nerd/dweeb XD**


	42. Drinks on Sonic!

**bronysonicfan0000: because silver is more nerdy in my opinion, but I still love him (M6)**

**Chocos Forever: we were trying to decide what to make trixie, thanks to Mb7 playing Pokémon black, we got our idea**

**shadows being: yeah we did too and we needed to try and get back on the school life and if we say Robotnik then it's in the classic era and if we say Eggman it's modern**

**captainawsum9999:**

**Trixie: *bangs head on brick wall in anger***

**Cinostheheadgehog: you got it bub!**

* * *

Sonic took one of Silver's flyers and heads back to the group, reading the paper

Sonic: "impress your friends…unlock your mind….no need for hands….sign up now?" huh sounds interesting..

Twilight: what are you talking about, sonic?

Sonic was snapped out of his trance as he nearly walked on applejack, who was laying on the glass with her back up.

Applejack: hey, watch it, sonic!

Sonic: huh? Oh sorry. I was reading this flyer and…

Before he could finish, rainbow quickly snatched the flyer out of his hand and begin reading it out loud to the group.

Sonic: rainbow, really?

Rainbow: yep "come join the psychic club, where you can unlock the power of your mind and do many common things without…" SONIC! WHY WERE YOU THINKING OF JOINING THIS CRAP CLUB?!

Silver: *yelling from where he stands* HEY! IT'S NOT CRAP!

Rainbow: SHUT IT, SILVER!

Silver:…ok

Sonic: it just interests me. They will meet tomorrow.

Twilight: well, if you want to learn magic, I can help you!

Sonic: thanks but I want to give this club a shot

Twilight: alright

Knuckles: DAMNIT, TAILS! I DON'T UNDERSTAND THESE BLUEPRINTS!

Tails: shocker…

Knuckles: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Tails: NOTHING! Anyway, I think I have figured it out. We will continue this at my place. At 7:00?

Sonic: fine by me

Knuckles: alright

Applejack: count us in too!

Sonic: hey guys. Before we head by to our own places, how about we stop at the Drink Stop? I'm paying!

Everyone agreed and left. In the brushes, Amy pops her head and stares at her target. Pinkie catching up to Amy.

Pinkie: shouldn't we be working on our project?

Amy: don't worry. I got everything down. For now, let's go!

They stealthy follows the group, being completely noticeable by anyone.


	43. Scary story night

**captainawsum9999: we should make a Pokémon club and make Unknown a member….**

**shadowrage2012:**

**Trixie: I just got that game yesterday**

* * *

Sonic and friends entered the shop and ordered their favorite drinks. They took a step near a window and began to talk. Outside, Amy and Pinkie came up to the window without the others noticing.

Amy: there he is. So….hot….

Pinkie: *whispering* Amy! Stop touching yourself!

Amy: huh? Oh! *pulls hand out of her pants* sorry, got carried away! Anyway, here is the plan

Pinkie: let me hear it!

Amy: First, we need to get Rainbow out of the picture, so I got a smoke bomb filled with knock-out gas. We will throw it in the window and once everyone is knocked out, I'll take Sonic and you take rainbow someplace else.

Pinkie: good plan!

Amy pulls the bomb out of her pants pocket, but notice the string that kept the gas in the bag was gone and the bag shook violently

Amy: uh-oh GET DOWN!

Pinkie: WAIT! I HAVE AN IDEA!

Pinkie took the bag and sat on it. Both of them covered their ears

-back inside-

Tails: so it is suppose to snow this weekend and…

The bomb goes off but no one notice

Tails: I got the perfect coat made by Rarity

Applejack: make sense.

Twilight: hey applejack, how is Applebloom?

Applejack: she is still following her "dream" of being a pro racer with the other crusaders

Tails: they wanted to test ride my new prototype speed-karts

Knuckles: and how did that go..?

Tails:….you don't want to know

Sonic: alright then

**-later that night-**

Sonic and rainbow came home after they did a big portion of the project at Tails' place. Sonic immediately hopped on his laptop.

Rainbow: *lays her stomach on the couch* whatcha' doin'?

Sonic: I'm bored, so I'm looking up some creepypastas on YouTube.

Rainbow: cool. I'm with ya.

Sonic: here is one called "Laughing Jack"

Rainbow: click it


	44. Trixie's aim is deadly

**bronysonicfan0000: me and six don't ever see those types of moments, we just thought it would be fitting! DX**

**captainawsum9999: never played KH**

**mb6: but I will! No and WHAT?! You want to be a cheerleader?**

**Aura the hedgehog: we had that idea locked up for sometime thanks for the reminder**

**TheAwesomeCoolJay: thanks! Maybe we are good story writers. Not the best, but still good**

**Shadowisepicz:**

**Trixie: …..i love your sister**

* * *

Twilight was on the couch next to Rainbow, passed out. Sonic and rainbow got done listening to the story of Laughing jack (if you don't know what that story is, look it up on YouTube). Both of them looked at each other with creeped-out faces

Rainbow:…

Sonic:…

Rainbow:…..let's watch one more then I'm going to bed

Sonic: fine then. You pick the next one.

Rainbow: ok. How about that one called "cupcakes"?

Sonic: alright then

Sonic clicked on the video and it began playing. About few seconds in the video, Rainbow started to get freaked-out. As the speaker kept talking like rainbow, she, herself, put herself in that situation. At the point where most of Rainbow's limbs were gone, rainbow, herself, started to freak out and panic.

Rainbow: *covers her ears* TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!

Sonic scrambled to press the space bar, stopping the video.

Sonic: alright, that's enough for you.

Rainbow: yeah good night

Both of them went to their own rooms. But midway through the night, she been having nightmares of Pinkie actually doing that to her and Sonic. As soon as Pinkie moved on to Sonic with her REALLY big knife, Rainbow stated to panic and beg Pinkie not to do it. Sonic was knocked out and Pinkie ignored Rainbow's pleas. As soon as Pinkie was about to chop off Sonic's leg, Rainbow sprung up in her bed, sweating and panting heavily. She jumped out of her bed to hear Twilight snoring. She rushed to Sonic's room and saw him asleep in his bed. She smiled and wanted to go back to her room, but that nightmare of hers will keep happening.

Rainbow: I'm sure he won't mind if I crash here with him

Rainbow got into Sonic's bed and pulled the cover up to them.

-the next day-

It was still early to be in classes, so Sonic decided to check some clubs out.

Sonic: mm…..maybe I should check the Psychic Club…..

Silver: I know where it is!

Sonic jumped a bit at Silver's sudden appearance.

Sonic: SILVER! WHAT THE HECK?!

Silver: sorry, I can teleport

Sonic: *sigh* fine. Hey, want to check the Pokémon club before we hit the Psychic Club?

Silver: alright, we got time

The two went to the back of the school, where the Pokémon Club was held at. That room was the Robotics room. Sonic saw Trixie and Unknown in the ring of Pokémon fans, talking about the Gameboy games.

Trixie: check out my team!

Guy 1: nice team, Trixie!

Guy 2: yeah, you deserve to be champion!

Unknown: well she's not!

Trixie: SHUT UP!

Silver: hey Trix!

Trixie got up and walked over towards Sonic and Silver.

Trixie: silver! What's up?

Silver: just showing sonic the clubs

Trixie: alright then *walks back to the ring of people* all these guys are members and I beat them all!

Silver: actually, I saw your fight with a dude named Unknown. Did you lose badly?

Trixie got mad and threw her Gameboy at Silver, which hit him in the head. He fell to the ground. Trixie just realized that she did something terrible and help silver up

Trixie: OH GOD! I'M SO SORRY! ARE YOU OK?!

Sonic: c'mon *helps him up*

Silver: yeah…ow….i'm fine


	45. girl problems

**captainawsum9999:**

**Trixie: legit my ass. You probably used AR or something**

**Chocos Forever: no one ever listens to the writer XD**

**Shadowisepicz:**

**Trixie: yes it took me a month to complete the compain, due to my xbox being like poop. Sorry I haven't paid attention to the skills**

**AaronD001: thanks! There will be more Tails x Twilight!**

* * *

**-at the Psychic Club-**

Silver and Sonic came into the club after a stop to the clinic. Silver had a bandage on the spot where Trixie threw the GameBoy at. Silver walked in the middle of the classroom and began to spoke.

Silver: Everyone, I would like to introduce the newest member, Sonic!

Everyone said hey to sonic

Sonic: hey everyone _thinking: what have I got myself into?_

Silver: now before he is a official member, he needs to pass the test

Everyone including Trixie: TEST! TEST! TEST!

Sonic: uh….Silver? what kind of test are we talking about?

Silver: the brain test. Follow me.

Silver led Sonic in the Testing room, where a machine of some sort was stored. The members of the club went to the observation window but they can't hear what Silver and Sonic are saying.

Silver: before we get this test on, I need your help.

Sonic: with what?

Silver: you see, I think Trixie got a thing for me

Sonic: WHAT?! Trixie? Yeah right…

Silver: oh really? There explain why she feel bad for me when she hurts me, sits close to me when we have our briefings and when we have nap time, she would cuddle next to me and stokes my arm?

Sonic: look I think you're…wait you guys have nap time?

Silver: it relaxes and calms the brain after a hard day's work. That's not the point!

Sonic: aren't you going out with Blaze?

Silver: yes! That is why I am afraid!

Sonic: once the time comes, you'll know

Silver: *sign* thanks for the advice

**-meanwhile-**

Tails and Knuckles was sitting in first period waiting for class to start. Knuckles turned to Tails

Knuckles: hey

Tails: hey. How's life down at the acres?

Knuckles: heh. It keeps me busy. How long will it take to get that cast off your arm?

Tails: few more weeks

Knuckles: by the way, *looks around to see if anyone is listening but no one was* I think Amy is a lesbian

Tails:…..dude….get your head checked….

Knuckles: no. I am being serious. Her and Pinkie have been hanging out a bit too much

Tails: that is because their friends!

Knuckles: just listen! I being watching them from the corner of my eye for some time now. They been too kind to each other. They go into the janitor's closet in I was on my way to 2nd period last week and they didn't come out until it was 4th! They must be….

Tails: DUDW! GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTORS!

Knuckles: fine.

Tails: I think your just overreacting. They don't like each other like that.

Knuckles: you may be right. But just to be safe, I am going to hire a spy.

Rouge: *hanging upside down from the ceiling* you ranged?

Both tails and knuckles jumped at Rouge's sudden appearance.

Knuckles: WHY DO YOU DO THAT?!

Rouge: calm down. This is my new first period *slips off the ceiling and falls to her head* ouch…\

Tails: wow

Rouge: *get up* anyway, you needed a spy?

Knuckles: yeah. I need someone to spy on Amy to see if she is going lezbo with Pinkie

Rouge: I'm on it….what's in it for me?

Knuckles sighed as he pulled a sparkling jewel from his pocket. Rouge's eyes shot open at the sight

Rouge: oh my….

Knuckles: I found this while I was harvesting apples.

Rouge: *takes it* you have a deal.

* * *

**Mb7: six…why did you type this?**

**Mb6: because I wanted to add a plot twister!**

**Mb7: but this? -_-**


	46. what the

**Shadowisepicz:**

**Trixie:…..tell me now**

* * *

Rouge was secretly following Amy with her phone in her hand. Since she worked for G.U.N for a part time job, she is a expert spy. She hides behind the corner, out of Amy's sight.

Rouge: *whispering to herself* what is pinky(Rouge's nickname to Amy) up to?

Amy looked around to make sure no one is following her and went into the closet and slammed the door. Rouge put her ear to the door, but heard nothing. She then found a vent next the door. She easily opens it and climbs in there. She went open and took a left and heard Amy and Pinkie talking. She got a good balanced pose to keep herself from falling out of the vent and opened her phone to the voice recorder app. She got a bit closer to the vent of the Janitor's closet.

Pinkie: how does this taste?

Amy: oh my god! This is delicious!

Pinkie: glad you like it.

Rouge's eyes widen. She held the phone closer to the vent.

Pinkie: how about this?

Amy: oh god….mmmm….

Rouge thinking: what the fuck are you two doing?!

Pinkie: we should probably get to class

Amy: good idea. Here!

Pinkie: thanks

Rouge heard a door slam and sled out of the vent, looking disgusted.

Rouge: I have got to report this to Knuckles.

**Mb7: sorry for the SHORTEST CHAPTER EVA! I should be doing homework. Probably will submit the next one today. Also, if it's not a burden, can you guys review Journey to Equestria: Quest for the stars? we could use the feedback  
**


	47. Pinkie's past

**Chocos Forever: we just got the new on yesterday! We are so going to watch it! No matter how they look!**

* * *

Sonic was walking to 2nd period, with a massive headache and a member ID card in his hand. Sonic ran into Rainbow, who was running late due to her not getting enough sleep.

Sonic: Oh, hey

Rainbow: hey

Sonic: what took ya?

Rainbow: issues at the apartment….

Sonic: alright

Pinkie comes walking normally up to Sonic and Rainbow

Pinkie: hey guys!

Rainbow: sup pinks

Pinkie: you guys have got to try this! It's a new cupcake recipe Mr. and Mrs. Cake has made!

She pulled a basket filled with rainbow cupcakes. Rainbow eyes widen at the sight and started to have flashbacks of "Cupcakes"

Rainbow: NO! NO! NO! I'M GOOD!

Pinkie: are you sure? This is the first batch for my friends!

Rainbow: YES! I'M POSIVITE!

Pinkie's face turned to an annoyed expression.

Pinkie: sonic, can I talk to you for a second in private?

Sonic: sure *follows Pinkie to the side of the lockers* What's up?

Pinkie: She have seen Cupcakes, haven't she?

Sonic: um… yeah, we have seen it last night, why?

Pinkie: *sigh* great, another one thinks I'm a killer…

Sonic: what are you talking about?

Pinkie: have since that video hit the internet, people stop hanging around me! I got so bad that I moved here, to get away from it all! I don't want it to happen again!

Sonic: well, explain that to Rainbow. I know you're not a killer, but tell that to Rainbow dash.

Pinkie: alright

Both of them went back to the hallway

Pinkie: Rainbow, I'm not a killer! I won't make you into a cupcake!

Rainbow: yeah right…

Sonic: and to prove that you're just paranoid, *takes one of Pinkie's cupcakes* I'm going to take a bit out of this cupcake. If I pass out, I want you to take my body and RUN LIKE HELL!

Pinkie: *facepalm*

Sonic takes a bit out of the cupcake and then pauses for a second. He looked down at the crème filling that was oozing out. He then stuffed the rest of the cupcake in his mouth, in a vicious way. He tried to get more, but Pinkie moves the basket from out of his reach.

Pinkie: no sonic, just one!

Sonic: aww…c'mon! Ahem, anyway, see? You're just paranoid.

Rainbow: guess you two are right. *takes a cupcake* thanks you two.

Sonic and Rainbow walked to their next class. Pinkie wanted to follow, but was pulled to the back of the lockers by Amy.

Amy: why didn't she take the one in the back?!

Pinkie: I forgot! I got too caught up in that stupid video!

Amy: ok…


	48. MICE!

**captainawsum9999:**

**mb7: I am planning on getting X**

**mb6: I don't have a 3DS T-T**

**Glimpse hedgehog:**

**Mb7 & mb6: SONIC RULES!**

**Chocos Forever: we listened to that and it had a good beat to it**

* * *

The gang was in Robotics class with Dr Robotnik (classic) as the teacher

Robotnik: that's why E102 A was a failure and I couldn't bring it. For the class period, I want each of you to finalize your robot, it will be due and presented tomorrow.

Pinkie: *whispering* AMY! We don't even have a robot to work on! We're going to fail!

Amy: no worries! I stole one of Tails' mechs and thanks to the extra help dr. Robotnik gave me, I changed its programming. *pulls out a remote controller out of her purse and used it to call in the robot*

Pinkie: wow

**-with sonic and friends on the other side of the room-**

Applejack: are you sure this do-hicky is going to work?

Tails: yes. I'm more than capable of making a robot this simple

Rainbow: well, you might want to hurry.

Tails: rainbow, I got this.

The bell ringed and everyone put their robots in the storage room. Later that night, Sonic, Rainbow and Twilight was playing a game of Monopoly. Twilight was getting most of the estates while Sonic and Rainbow only had a few, due to them not knowing how to play.

Sonic: I am still in jail…

Twilight: I can help bail you out if you give me Pumpkin hill.

Rainbow: DANG IT! This is confusing!

Twilight: this game is helping your brain to think

Rainbow: this is frying my brain

Twilight: look, you….

There was a hard banging on the door. Sonic answered it and Mario comes busting in.

Sonic: Mario, what the heck are you doing?

Mario: DID YOU PUT MICE IN MY ROOM, PUNK?!

Sonic: what? No.

Mario: then….

Sonic and Mario eyes widen as they shared the same idea

Sonic and Mario: THE DORM IS INVASTED!

Twilight: yeah…..you two are overreacting….

Rainbow: I don't see any mice.

Then the mice from Mario's room stormed in Sonic's room. Twilight jumped on the table and rainbow flew into the back room and came back with a shotgun in hand.

Rainbow: OPEN FIRE! *starts shooting the mice*

**-later-**

Sonic, Mario, Luigi, Rainbow, and Twilight was standing outside of the apartment while the manager tries to get the mice out.

Manager: sorry you guys. Like I told the other students, find another to stay at for the next two days while we take care of the problem. *walks off*

Rainbow: THIS IS JUST GREAT!

Sonic: now where are you going to stay at?

Mario: I don't know about you guys but me and Luigi are going to stay at Peach's place. Peace!

Twilight: and Fluttershy offered her guest room to me. Sorry

Sonic: It's cool. You go.

Rainbow: now where are we going to stay at?

Sonic: Pinkie's place

* * *

**Mb7: me and six are running out of ideas for this.**

**Mb6: chapters might come at a slower pace until we get more ideas.**


	49. Tricks

**Mb7: thanks for the ideas guys. We are going to try and combine all of them together.**

**Mb6: it might work perfectly or be a complete failure.**

**Mb7: always have to be negative don't you?**

**Mb6: oh and BADA555W0RD we MAY use that OC but it will be a minor appearance**

* * *

Rainbow: are you sure this is a good idea?

Sonic: more than sure. Pinkie is so nice enough to led us a room I her apartment.

Rainbow: if you say so

The two walked up the Dorm and went upstairs to room 1.556, Pinkie's dorm. Sonic knocked on the and Pinkie answered it.

Pinkie: Hi! You guys made it!

Sonic: we had no other choice, heh.

Pinkie: well then, c'mon in! By the way, Shadow is coming for a visit in a few.

Sonic: I can deal with him.

Pinkie unlocked the door and Sonic and Rainbow was hit in the face by the smell of sweets and Beyonce playing on the radio.

Rainbow: wow….

Pinkie: I know right? I love living here.

Sonic and rainbow put their stuff in the room pinkie gave them. When they returned, a certain pink-haired girl came out of the bathroom, looking eye-to-eye at rainbow.

Rainbow: sonic, I don't feel comfortable staying here…

Amy: nah, no worries, rainbow! *tries to embrace Rainbow with a hug, but she ran out of the door*

Pinkie: wow

Sonic: I'll go get her. *runs out*

Pinkie: Amy, why?!

Amy: why what?

Pinkie: why were you trying to knock her out?!

Amy: I wasn't trying to

Pinkie went up to Amy and grabbed her glove, seeing a tiny needle on the index finger part of the glove.

Pinkie: REALLY?!

Amy: it was only going to knock her out for 5 hours. No poison or anything.

Pinkie: listen, they will be staying her for the next two days. Don't try anything to hurt rainbow, alright?

Amy: fine *she had her fingers crossed behind her back and pinkie didn't notice*

**Mb7: the humor might be scale in these. Sorry if it is.**


	50. Spin the bottle

Sonic ran out to the park near the dorm. It was 11:12 at night. He saw rainbow sitting on the park bench, looking at her reflection in the lake.

Sonic: so this is where you want?

Rainbow: *turns to see Sonic* oh hey

Sonic: why'd you run?

Rainbow: Amy wants you all to herself and wants me out of the picture

Sonic: and you're going to let that bother you? This is coming from the girl who got accepted in the Wonderbolts for her bravery and the one who is the best soccer player on the team, even better than me! You're known for your confidence and stubbornness and you are going to let some girl stop you?

Rainbow: you still like Amy…

Sonic: actually I don't. she is following me and I've been trying to get rid of her.

Rainbow: then in that case I need to tell you something..

Sonic: what is it?

Rainbow: sonic, I like….

Pinkie opened the window from her dorm a few floors up and yells to sonic

Pinkie: HEY SONIC! YOUR PHONE IS RINGING! *throws it of the window*

Sonic runs to lake and tries to catches it

Sonic: I GOT IT! I GOT IT! I….

The phone hits sonic in the head and knocks him back in the water.

Rainbow: oh my gosh!

Sonic: HELP, I CAN'T SWIM!

Rainbow helped sonic of the rainbow and the two returned to the Dorm. Rainbow got sonic a towel.

Sonic: thanks god my phone is water-proof!

Rainbow: wow. I thought that was a stupid idea.

There was a knocking at the door. Amy answered it and it was Shadow.

Amy: hey Shadow!

Shadow: sup

Sonic: hey! Long time no see!

Shadow: what is he doing here?

Pinkie: their dorm was invested by mice so they are staying here for the next 2 days

Shadow: fine. I'm just staying here for tonight then it's back out for me.

Amy: ok then.

Pinkie: well, since we are all here, how about a game of spin the bottle?

Shadow: haven't played that in awhile. Fine then, I need to have as much fun as I can while I'm here

Sonic: where are you going anyway?

Shadow: I have something to do at G.U.N.

Pinkie: C'MON EVERYONE!

Everyone got into a circle and Pinkie brought a empty coke bottle. She spun it and it landed on sonic.

Shadow: alright, faker. Truth or dare?

Sonic: give me the truth

Shadow grinned at the idea he had

Shadow: alright then, do you like Rainbow?

The room grew silent and Sonic blushed a bit as well as Rainbow. Amy clenched her fist together.

**Mb6: since 7 is putting all of his focus in school and his game, I will take over. BTW, he wanted me to post a update on the game about the few power-ups and the level names but I will do that in the next chapter XD Happy waiting!**


	51. To Mt Silver!

**captainawsum9999: you can ask a person on Deviant art to make that character. Seven is trying to find someone to make the box art for his game.**

**Chocos Forever: I haven't heard of that. Please explain that.**

**BADA555W0RD:**

**Sonic: I would run, but shadow already locked the door…..and shut the windows tight….**

**Mb6: yay thanks!* takes it* also about blade, he will appear in the story**

* * *

Shadow: c'mon sonic, don't keep us in the dark. Do you like rainbow dash?

Sonic: _Well I have got no choice_...…yes I do like her…

Shadow: knew it

Rainbow: *turned away from Sonic, blushing madly*

Pinkie: *wrestles* this just a whole lot interesting!

Amy: *punches a hole in the wall*

Pinkie: AMY!

Amy: I KNOW! I'M PAYING FOR THAT!

**-The next day-**

Sonic went back to the Pokémon club, only to see Trixie packing a bag.

Sonic: hey tix….

Trixie: hey. Why are you looking down?

Sonic: it's just something happened last night. Where are you going?

Trixie: you see, there is a recent high school graduate who is said to be the Pokémon master.

Sonic: yeah?

Trixie: he now resides on Mt. Silver on the coast of Diamond City. If I beat him, I will get the respect I deserve! *turns to silver* Silver, are you coming with me?

Silver: to where?

Trixie: to Diamond City.

Silver: sure. When?

Trixie: afterschool today since it's Friday.

Silver: ok

Sonic: wait, didn't you have a date with Blaze tonight?

Silver: yeah but…..we broke up…..

Sonic: oh dude…I'm sorry

Silver: it's cool. Either of us are taking it lightly. *sighs*

Trixie: _him and Blaze broke up?! Now's my chance to get him for myself!_ So, afterschool?

Silver: yeah. I'll be here.

* * *

**Mb6: short chapter, sorry!**


	52. Knuckles is presisent

Sonic was on his way to first period. At the door was Knuckles just standing there with his head down and eyes closed.

Sonic: Yo, Knux!

Knuckles: sonic, glad you're here

Sonic: that's the first I've heard you say that

Knuckles: anyway, listen to this!

Knuckles pulled out the phone that Rouge gave him and played the noises Rouge, which was with Amy and Pinkie was in the closet. Sonic was speechless.

Sonic:….I don't believe it

Knuckles: accept it sonic, they went lezbo on us

Sonic: no really. They aren't lesbians.

Knuckles: so you don't believe me either, huh? Fine then, I'll get more proof if it kills me!

Sonic: yeah…you go do that

**-Later-**

It was the end of the day and Sonic and Fluttershy was talking outside of the main door.

Flutter: wow, so you finally admit your feelings for Rainbow Dash?

Sonic: yeah…it was embarrassing.

Flutter: Don't be embarrassed! This is a big moment for the two of you!

Sonic: yeah but Amy….

Flutter: what about her?

Sonic was about to explain but then got distracted by Silver and Trixie coming out of building with their fully pack book bags.

Silver: hey Sonic!

Sonic: sup Silver

Flutter: where are you two going at this time?

Trixie: we are traveling to Mt. Silver the challenge the "Pokémon Master." Once the great and mighty Trixie beat him, Trixie will get the respect she deserves!

Silver: I'm going because I want to cheer her on.

Sonic: well, I heard that he is tough, like REAL tough.

Trixie: well once I'm done with him, he will go crying to his mommy!

Flutter: I'm kinda of a Pokémon trainer myself

Silver: well, once we get back, how about we have a battle and…

Trixie runs off following her map.

Silver: Trixie, wait! See you guys later! *runs after her*

**-Later that night-**

Sonic and Rainbow walking into Pinkie's dorm and Pinkie and Amy was baking sweets for Mr. and Mrs. Cake, since they worked for them.

Pinkie: hey guys!

Sonic: sup pinks

Amy: you are just in time! You guys gotta try this new pound cake recipe!

Sonic: nah can't. Going to the dentist tomorrow.

Rainbow: I can try

**Mb6: due to seven's computer update, he lost all of his files on his user so yeah. He dun goofed XD**


	53. Little talk

**captainawsum9999: they will have their own GBs and battle though wires**

**BADA555W0RD: he will appear but not as a big character**

* * *

Rainbow: nah…I think I'll pass for now *pushes cake away*

Amy: are you sure? *had a crazy look in her eye*

Rainbow: yeah. Sonic already placed are order for Papa Johns.

Pinkie: Sweet! I love Papa Johns!

Rainbow: until it comes, I'll be in the back. *leaves*

Amy: I'll go with you! *follows*

Pinkie: Halt, spread them *points a flashlight in Amy's eyes*

Amy: (she is wearing pants BTW) What? I don't have anything!

Pinkie: spread them

Amy: *sighs and spreads her arms and legs out*

Pinkie: *does a full search through her clothes* Alright, you're clean.

Amy: told you! *goes with Amy to the back* Hey Rainbow!

Rainbow: hey Ames.

Amy: mind if I can have a talk with you? *closes door*

Rainbow: uh…sure

Amy tries to sit next to Rainbow but she hastily moves to the other side of the bed

Amy: what's wrong?

Rainbow: I know how violent you can get, Amy. Just saying.

Amy: I can't do anything, mostly because Pinkie took most of my weapons. But I just want to have a talk with you.

Rainbow: about?

Amy: you know…..Sonic.

Rainbow:…alright

**-Meanwhile-**

Rouge: are you sure this is going to work?

Knuckles and Rouge were hired by Papa Johns for a delivery to Pinkie's place.

Knuckles: yes I do. It's a win-win thing for us. If we do this thing successful, we can get the scope on Amy and Pinkie. If it doesn't work, we will still get pay 20$ for the delivery.

Rouge: well you got a point there. But they will know it's us!

Knuckles: no worries! I brought disguises for us to wear. *reach into the back and pulled a bag from Target filled with makeup and outfits*

Rouge: well alright then. When it comes to makeup, I'm a pro!

Knuckles: that's why I need you to change our appearances

Rouge: you got it! *gets to work on Knuckles*

**-meanwhile again-**

Silver and Trixie arrived in Diamond city. The two were blinded by all the bright lights and the attractions the city had to offer. It was 11:55 pm and the both of them were a bit tired. Silver looked at a city map to find a hotel they can stay in.

Trixie: good. Once it's late, I'll use a spell I've been practicing to get Silver!

Silver: hey Trix, do you know of any good hotels?

Trixie: actually, yes I do. The Chandelier. I've already made reservations.

Silver: good. Lead the way.

Trixie and Silver made their way to the hotel. After being led two their room, Silver already got situated and began to unpack, while Trixie went to the bathroom.

Trixie: now's the time! *pulls her magic book out of her pocket* let's see, let's see…here! *chants some words in a different language and a puff of smoke appeared around her and it vanish after a few seconds* yes! It worked! Now my time! *walks out* Oh Silver~

Silver: hey Tix….woo….


	54. Six's mind at work

**Mb7: for anyone wondering, for the Silver and Trixie thing, blame six's dirty mind**

**Mb6: I do not have a dirty mind!**

**Mb7: and to werewolf lover99, we are not accepting any more new characters. Sorry.**

**Mb6: I still don't have a dirty mind**

**Mb7: get over it, you do**

* * *

Amy: do YOU like Sonic?

Rainbow: well…..he is cute….

Amy: go on.

Rainbow: *backs up a bit*

Amy: why are you afraid? I don't have any of my weapons and with the lack of muscles, I can't do anything.

Pinkie: and I am still at the door!

Amy: and that too

Rainbow: fine then. Sonic is..

The doorbell ringed.

Amy: PIZZA IS HERE! *zips out of the room and pushing pinkie out of the room and answering the door*

Knuckles and Rouge was at the door in a new look and Amy didn't notice them. Knuckles' dreadlocks was purple (to its normal red color) had a fake mustache and is wearing lederhosen. Rouge had dyed her hair a whiteish-gary color, had pink eye liner, wearing a plain dirndl (sorry if you can't pronounce this words, Seven is taking German) and had high-heels.

Amy: Hello!

Knuckles: *in a German accent* Hallo!

Rouge: * in a German accent* ze ordered der meaty-meat?

Amy: yep! Give me a sec! *turns around and takes out her wallet*

Rouge: *puts a tiny spy-fly camera on Amy's neck without her noticing*

Amy: 17, 18, 19, 20$! Here! *hand them the money and she takes the pizza*

Knuckles and Rouge rushed to the delivering car and got in.

Rouge: I can't believe that actually worked!

Knuckles: well, Amy is kinda an idiot. Let's get back to the pizza place!

**-Meanwhile, in Diamond city-**

A few hours ago, Trixie ordered room service. The employee with her order was approaching to the master room (because she was VIP) As he walked up the door, he heard moaning coming from inside. He quietly opened the door and came in. he was disgusted at what he saw. He saw Silver and Trixie in a position which I can't explain because seven want me to keep this fic at a T rating XD. He just left the cart there and just left quietly.

Silver: think he'll tell anyone?

Trixie: doubt it.

* * *

**Mb7: why I let six type these chapters with her type of mind, I will never know -_- Probably should make her stop**


	55. Quest for a suit

**bronysonicfan0000: pretty much XD**

**captainawsum9999: some girls have perverted minds like guys do. Just look at six!**

**Mb6:….**

**AaronD001: we know. The past few chapters were just based around Sonic and Rainbow; those two will make a return**

**Mb7: well six, people seem to like your disgusting mind**

**Mb6: and that is why I make the chapters more interesting!**

**Mb7: well too bad! Now, it's my turn to type the chapters**

**Mb6: WHAT?!**

**Mb7: you've been typing the past three!**

**Mb6: -_- fine…**

**Mb7: to BADA555W0RD, sorry if blade is OOC**

* * *

**-The next day-**

Since today was Saturday, the teens of T.J. community college were hanging around the Mall of Harbor City. Rainbow didn't come due to Amy pouring hot sauce on Rainbow's pizza and Rainbow didn't notice. So she stayed at their apartment for the day. Amanda and (newcomer) Blade were just walking do the halls, talking.

Blade: so you moved here a few weeks ago?

Amanda: yeah. It's a lot different from what I'm used to.

Blade: so how many friends you made?

Amanda: well you, silver, sonic, applejack and Unknown, but he is kind of a jerk

Blade: well, I figured that because I saw you two at the Double Dash race.

Amanda: you were there? Well, yeah.

Blade: by the way, do you know a girl named Fluttershy?

Amanda: yeah, she told me that she would be here, helping Twilight find a good dress for her date.

Blade: Twilight got a date?

Amanda: yeah with Tails. I have got to get to the food court now, got a job there. Are you up for sword practice late?

Blade: yeah, I'm up for that. My place around 7?

Amanda: sounds like a plan!

**-Meanwhile-**

Sonic and Pinkie were at the food court, eating and talking about Amy

Sonic: we both know she wants Rainbow dead

Pinkie: I know. That's why I watch her 24/7, to make sure she doesn't do anything.

Tails runs up to Sonic and Pinkie, out of breath

Tails: sonic….need your help…..

Sonic: woah little buddy, calm down. What is it?

Tails: you see, me and Twilight saved enough money for reservations at the Madison Le Cruset,

Sonic: that place? It's like impossible to get in there!

Pinkie: I got in there once!

Sonic: that's because there was a wedding party there and you sneaked in and devoured all the sweets. Then Amy and Cream had to bail you out and lifted all of your changes with their lifesavings

Pinkie: hey! It was worth it! Plus I will pay them back!

Sonic: sure….

Tails: anyway, we got reservations there and I need a suit to go! But I have nothing!

Sonic: chill out dude, we can just go by the Carousel Boutique. I bet Rarity can get you something. When is your date?

Tails: tomorrow night

Sonic: alright then, once I've done my shopping here, we swing by the boutique to get you something

Pinkie: I'm coming too! I need to return something to Rarity!

Sonic: alright

**-Meanwhile in Diamond City-**

Silver and Trixie was at the foot of Mt. Silver, home to the Pokémon master. Trixie looked at Silver and grinned.

Trixie: alright Silver, this is it and by the way, not bad for a beginner.

Silver: *blushes* thanks

Trixie: well shall we start climbing?

Silver: yeah, got my hiking tools!

Trixie: let's get to it then!


	56. To the Top!

**bronysonicfan0000: …..maybe XD**

**werewolf lover99: we said their not going to**

**Chocos Forever:**

**Mb7:…whaat?**

**Glimpse hedgehog: he might not make an appearance :/ sorry**

**bigRKO9000:**

**mb6: XD**

**mb7: I am surrounded by perverts….**

**BADA555W0RD: thanks!**

**captainawsum9999: thanks!**

**AaronD001:**

**Mb7: thanks for giving her the idea -.-**

* * *

Blade was walking towards the Dress shop, where Fluttershy and Twilight was at and he looked through the window and saw Twilight trying on an expensive looking dress.

Blade: how the heck is she going to afford that?

Fluttershy: that dress looks amazing on you, Twilight!

Twilight: and it feels comfortable too! I'll take it!

She paid for it and the shopkeeper took it back to get it ready for Twilight's big night. Fluttershy then took Twilight out of the shop and she bump into Blade.

Flutter: oh! Sorr….hey, are you Blade?

Blade: y-yeah, how did you know?

Flutter: you were in the school newspaper last month! You won the Sword Clash Tournament! (sorry if that sounded crappy, was playing LoZ)

Blade: oh..thanks…

Flutter: you're welcome! I have to go now, talk to you later!

Fluttershy and Twilight left, leaving Blade with a faint blush on his face.

**-Meanwhile-**

Sonic, Tails and Pinkie walked over to the Carousel Boutique and Sonic opened the door. They walked up to the counter to hear Rarity and Sweetie Belle playing The Hip Hop Dance Experience on the Kinect and the two was yelling at each other.

Sweetie: quit trying to blind me!

Rarity: I'm not doing anything! You're blinding yourself!

Sweetie: Bull crap! While you were stretching your legs, you purposely put your legs in front of me!

Rarity: you're just jealous!

Pinkie: *rings to bell on the counter*

Rarity: Crap! *pauses the game* Coming! *fixes herself up* Welcome to the Carousel Boutique. Oh, hey guys!

Tails: what were you two doing back there?

Rarity: we were just playing a dancing game

Sweetie: which I was beating her and she can't take losing!

Rarity: you shut up back there! I was winning!

Sweetie: whatever, Mrs.2300 to my 4200!

Rarity: little rat…

Tails: anyway, I need you to make me a suit.

Rarity: sure thing! For what reason?

Tails: Twilight and I are going on our first date and I want to look my best.

Rarity: alright then! Come with me to the back!

**-Meanwhile, on Mt. Silver-**

Trixie: Silver, whatever you do, don't look down!

Silver: I'm trying not to!

Trixie and Silver was climbing mount Silver and the two was half way there. Trixie pulled on her grapping hook to get them to safer grounds. Them got up to a cliff and took a breather.

Silver: WO!

Trixie: Ssshh! *covers his mouth with her hand* keep it down, this is avalanche zone!

Silver: sorry!

Trixie: we are almost there! Let's keep at it!

They climb up some more. After what felt like hours of climbing, they finally reached the summit.

Silver: *panting* wouldn't it….be easier….if we just teleported up here?

Trixie: then where is the fun in hiking then? Maybe this will teach you to skip P.E.

Silver: touché.

Trixie: alright, he is….GAH!

A blow of icy cold wind blew on them.

Trixie: it-it's s-so cold!

Silver: I knew it I should have brought my coats!

Trixie: wait…*pulls out her spell book and cast a fire spell to heat them up*

Silver: ah…that's better…

Trixie: now, let's get searching.

The two walked around and found a log cabin and a cliff with a young boy standing on it.

Trixie: I think that is the master. Wish me luck!


	57. Shot down

**bronysonicfan0000: let's hope**

**captainawsum9999: red needs a place to sleep XD**

**werewolf lover99: DANG IT WEREWOLF LOVER WE SAID NO!**

**BADA555W0RD:**

**Mb6: I'm on it!**

**Mb7: -_-**

**Chocos Forever:**

**Mb7: I am lock and loaded *clicks shotgun* Blade is an OC belong to BADA555W0RD.**

**Mb6: Seven walked into the girls locker room and got attacked XD**

**Mb7: but no major injuries, lucky.**

**SonicTeam765:**

**Mb7: I know right? Well, I'm writing that part**

**Mb6: WHY NOT ME?!**

**Mb7: six, we went over this. We raced around the block, we arm wrestled, we played Mario Kart Wii and Super Smash Bros Brawl and I beat you in everything.**

**Mb6: T_T can I at least put a little sexiness in it?**

**Mb7: if it gets you to shut up about it, then yeah.**

**Mb6: yay!**

**bigRKO9000:**

**mb6: that's what I'm saying!**

**Mb7: …**

* * *

Sonic and Pinkie waited in the main room, waiting for Tails and Rarity to come out.

Pinkie: jeez, what's taking them so loonnnggg?

Sonic: be patient, Pinkie. They need some time.

Two hours later, Rarity came out.

Sonic: so how is he looking?

Rarity: meet the new Tails!

She moved her arms in a way that resembles presentation. Tails walked out in a black tuxedo and a white undershirt and a black bow-tie. Pinkie whistled.

Pinkie: you really know how to make a suit, Rarity.

Rarity: and for Tails' special day, this is free of charge!

Tails: really? Thanks, Rarity!

Rarity: no problem! It's the least I can do.

**-Later that night-**

Sonic, rainbow and Twilight was back in their own apartment after the rats have been cleared out. Everyone just relax except Twilight, who was pacing around sweating.

Sonic: Twilight, calm down will ya?

Twilight: I can't!

Rainbow: Tails won't care if you make a simple mistake.

Twilight: you don't know that! He may break up with me, or never talk to me again or…..

Rainbow pinched Twilight's lips together to shut her up

Rainbow: listen. Tails is a nice boy and you are a nice girl. You screwing up won't make a difference. So get over it! *let go of her lips*

Sonic: can't get any more violent, can you?

Rainbow: shut it

**-The next day-**

It was Monday and the students had the day off. Sonic heard from Silver that he and Trixie came back to town. Sonic went back Trixie's house and knocked on the door, with Silver answering it.

Sonic: hey silver!

Silver: hey!

Sonic: so how'd it go? Did Trixie win?

Sonic heard Trixie scream in anger and thrown her PS2 at the wall from all the way from all the back.

Silver: what does it sound like to you?

Sonic: well I didn't know! How badly did she lose?

Silver: actually, it was a REALLY close match and….

Trixie: SILVER, I NEED MORE TISSUES! *cries*

Silver: COMING! I'll explain later. I'm the only one she trust and loves.

Sonic: alright then. Hopes she get better.

Silver closes the door and Sonic ran to Tails' place. Sonic knocked on his door and Tails opened it.

Sonic: hey buddy. You ready?

Tails: ready for what?

Sonic: your makeover. You need to look your best for Twilight!

Tails: I'm not sure, Sonic….

Sonic: trust me.

* * *

**Mb7: because I'm bored I want to make a challenge. I want you guys to draw us a picture of your favorite scene of this story. Then send it to us by PM, First post it on Imgur. I don't care if it is computer drawn or hand drawn or crappy or good. I'm curious to see what anyone will make.**


	58. Getting Ready

**Mb7: to everyone, I don't care if the drawing is crap, I still want to see it. Seriously, let me see them.**

**bronysonicfan0000:**

**mb6: IT'S OVER 9000!**

**captainawsum9999:**

**mb7: I got X but I need to get more used to the game**

**Silver: X!**

**Flutter: x..**

**Twilight: both!**

**Trixie: Y!**

**Chocos Forever:**

**Mb7: at least you don't have to go through a stupid jock in most of your classes who ask the most stupid question and have a goofy laugh. Not kidding XD. There will be more Sondash, be patient.**

**BADA555W0RD: Applejack (even though I don't watch the show)**

**FireSpeed:**

**Mb6: oh god! What was your idea, seriously?! O_0**

**SonicTeam765:**

**Mb6: it makes me happy to think stuff like that. Just for pure laughs**

**Mb7: this is who I have to share rooms with. Yes I am getting it for the 3ds.**

**Glimpse hedgehog:**

**Mb7: I was nice to them, so they want easy on me, I suppose.**

* * *

Amanda walked up to Blade's porch and knocked.

Blade: you made it! Great!

Amanda: I always am on time.

Blade: alright then. I have a big basement downstairs. I cleared out all my valuables so we can do this.

Amanda: ok

Both of them walking inside and into the basement. It really was a huge basement with a high ceiling.

Blade: *draws his twin swords* you ready?

Amanda: *draws her sword* yeah I am. This blade was passed down from generation to generation by my family.

Blade: well, let's see how strong it is!

**-Meanwhile-**

Rainbow, Fluttershy and Twilight was at Sonic's apartment. Fluttershy was working on Twilight to look her best and Rainbow was just watching.

Twilight: Fluttershy, are you sure this is all needed?

Fluttershy: yes. You need to make a good expression on Tails!

Rainbow: couldn't we just call over Rarity?

Fluttershy: no. Rarity is busy tonight, plus we don't need her. I have everything under control!

Rainbow: it doesn't look like it.

Fluttershy: shut up, Rainbow. I got it!

Rainbow: whatever

**-At Tails' house-**

Sonic: Tails, this might hurt a bit.

Sonic was climbing Tails' hair, which was hurting Tails' scalp.

Tails: OW! Take it easy!

Sonic: sorry! Dang it, where is Knuckles with that cologne?

Knuckles: *barged in* I'm here!

Tails: is it too hard for you to knock?!

Knuckles: sorry, I'll pay for that door! Sonic, here!

Sonic: thanks!

Knuckles: how is he coming?

Sonic: almost done. Now, the suit!

Tails: finally, the head pain is gone!

* * *

**Mb6: sorry if it was short. I typed this even though I'm supposed to be doing my homework XD**


	59. Tails and Twilight's night

**bronysonicfan0000:**

**mb7: CRAP! DODGE IT!**

**Mb6: done.**

**Aura the hedgehog: oh…**

**BADA555W0RD:**

**Mb7: don't worry. She will type again**

**Mb6: now?**

**Mb7: maybe**

**Chocos Forever:**

**Mb7: STRANGE, ISN'T IT?!**

**Mb6: we don't watch the show, but we are interested to hear!**

**AaronD001:**

**Mb7: GOD DAMNIT! STOP GIVING HER IDEAS! NOW YOU GOT ME CUSSING! I don't cuss**

**Mb6: X3**

**FireSpeed:**

**Mb6: oh that! That will happen**

**Okami Sove:**

**Mb7: it's a bad habit of ours to write short chapters sorry!**

* * *

Flutter gave Twilight a ride to the Madison Le Cruset because she didn't have a car. Twilight was picking at her fingers, which means she was a nervous wreck.

Flutter: twilight, calm down please. This is a special night for you two!

Twilight: I know but anything can happen!

Flutter: that's why you should be excited!

Twilight: I suppose you're right

Flutter: we're here!

Twilight: alright. Thanks and wish us luck.

Flutter: ok!

Twilight got out and waited at the door for Tails, while Fluttershy drove off. Few minutes later, Tails arrived in his car, looking fancy.

Tails: hey. Am I late?

Twilight: actually, you're right on time. Let's go in!

Tails: yeah!

Both of them want inside, holding hands.

Waiter: hello. Do you have reservations?

Tails: yes, under Miles Prower and Twilight Sparkle.

Waiter: ah yes. You two have the window suite. Please follow me.

They followed the waiter. They can feel each other shaking in anticipation and in nervousness. They were seated in the balcony with a wonderful view of the city and parts of Diamond city.

Waiter: here's your menus *hands them menus* your waiter will be here shortly. *leaves*

Twilight: I have to go to the bathroom.

Tails: ok take your time!

She leaves, leaving Tails pulling out his phone in a hurry and punching in Sonic's number.

Sonic: hello?

Tails: sonic, I need your help!

Sonic: what's up?

Tails: I don't know what to do!

Sonic: dude, calm down and just be yourself and don't be a creeper.

Tails: *signs* alright

Rainbow takes the phone out of Sonic's hands

Rainbow: and tails…

Tails: yes rainbow?

Rainbow: do yourself a favor and use the bathroom beforehand, to make sure no accidents happen

Tails: rainbow, I'm not a little kid.

Rainbow: but don't you remember that time when you…..

Tails: DON'T BRING THAT UP! *hangs up*

Sonic: really, rainbow?

Rainbow: I need an example!

**-At Blade's house-**

Blade Sparta kicked Amanda to get her off him.

Amanda: wo, nice shot there!

Blade: don't get too swept of your feet just yet! *fired a shock wave at Amanda's direction*

Amanda: WOAH! *barely dodge it* I DID NOT KNOW YOU CAN DO THAT!

Blade: *smirks* that's just the tip of the iceberg.

Amanda: alright then. Your bring powers in this then I'm gamed! *engulfs her sword in her flames* BRING IT!

**-Meanwhile-**

Knuckles and Rouge was controlling the mini fly spy cam to get a good like at what Amy and Pinkie were doing

Rouge: can you get anything?

Knuckles: almost.

Pinkie: this must be done in private, Amy.

Amy: right. No one most know.

Rouge: WAIT, WAIT! IN PINKIE'S ROOM!

Knuckles: on it!

* * *

**Mb6: yay, another chapter done!**

**Mb7: yeah. Oh and to ****BADA555W0RD, we kinda referenced your story  
**


End file.
